


Blackmail

by Shameless_Cutie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ConnorxGavin, Gay, Hank Anderson & Connor Parent-Child Relationship, Hank Anderson and Connor Live Together, M/M, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Cutie/pseuds/Shameless_Cutie
Summary: Immediately after the DBH story, Connor and Gavin find themselves in a Mexican standoff, each having dirt on the other. They need to work together to achieve a common goal and to solve an elusive case. Disaster is on the horizon if they fail.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 28
Kudos: 86





	1. Where we stand.

**Author's Note:**

> Post game, Markus has made a statement as a pacifist. Connor is full Deviant. Detroit is still chaos, but things are getting better. Until President Warren finally decides androids are safe and free, Connor is staying with Hank. --- This is a slow burn, so those here for the Connor/Gavin fun, just hold on, okay? :) Remember to comment <3

The newscast was the only light in the living room, painting Connor's skin blue. His hand lay unmoving on Sumo's back as the dog grunted. His eyebrows were pinched as he concentrated on what was being said. Images of himself and Markas reflecting in his eyes and on the back wall.

“President Warren will be coming to a decision later this week, regarding the Android situation. These decisions will decide the fate of thousands of Androids across America. As of right now, harboring Androids is still a punishable offence and all Androids have been removed from homes and businesses. Now to Steven with more news on the situation in Detroit.

Thank you Kelly-The demonstration ended peacefully. The Devient leader known as Markas was seen by drone feed addressing a massive army of Androids. Over a thousand Androids that had escaped from the cyber life building were in the hart plaza. The Android standing behind Markas is the one responsible for releasing the Androids, and has killed at least 5 guards-"

"T.v. off." The room hardly had a moment of darkness before the light switched on. Standing in the hallway with clothes draped over his arm was Hank. He approached Connor slowly as the Android gave him a worried look. "I found you something to wear. These clothes are old, but they don't scream 'Android'"

"Thank you." Connor said almost under his breath. He took the clothes and stood, looking Hank in the eye. "Keeping me here is a risky decision... Hank, I don't want to put you in any danger."

"Listen son, All of this will blow over soon." Hank put a heavy, comforting hand on Connor's shoulder. "You staying here is better than trying to fuck off to Canada or stressing yourself out trying to make sense of Markas's political philosophy. I am going to just guess that you have a lot on your mind. At least give yourself time to think before you decide where to go." Hank's eyes fell to his dog lying lazily on the couch, to escape Connor's questioning gaze.

Connor looked down at the roughly folded clothes in his hands. A pair of almost new jeans, a brown belt, and a pale green sweatshirt with a cherry on it. He balanced the garments in his hands, and shot Hank yet another confused and uncomfortable glance.

"I bought those Jeans back when I still thought I was a medium... They never fit me but at least they're pretty nice hand me downs. You'll still probably need the belt." he chuckled a little, a warm sound deep in his throat, as he gestured to the sweater. "And that's from Traverse city. Maybe someday you'll get the chance to leave Detroit and see it."

Conner nodded in understanding, and made his way to the small bathroom to change. It felt odd to be dressed casual, the last time being his attempt to break into Jericho. The sweater was loose around his chest and he did in fact need the belt to keep the stiff jeans up. Before he reached the door knob he instictly grasped for his throat to adjust a tie that wasn't there. He could not decide if he prefered these clothes over his original uniform, but he was confident that he felt out of place.

Hank gave him a thumbs up when he re-entered the living room, smiling kindly.

"That's better. I don't know how long it will be until President Warren starts to listen to Markcas, but it sounds like it will be soon..."

That night, while Hank slept, Conner sat in the living room. Hank's tablet laid on his lap and Sumo at his feet. He was scanning the internet for news on Androids who had fled to Canada. The screen shining the same paranoid light across Connor's pinched face.

He needed to keep his options open just in case things didn't get better... He needed to Keep Hank safe.

\--------------

Hank lay in a part dead, part awake, part asleep state. The last few days had been taxing on his old body. The only thing working on him without strain was his ears. There was the ring of Sumo's bowl being filled with hard kibble, and the bubble of his water dish being filled. Hank's consciousness drifted, and then was brought back by the sound of Sumo's chain leash being rattled, then the sound of the front door opening and shutting.

"Oh good... He's taking Sumo for a walk." He was ready to drift back into uncomfortable sleep when he realized who was taking him outside. "CONNOR! God damn it!" He stumbled out of bed and after him. He just caught him before his shoes hit the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Hank asked breathlessly, looking around nervously. "Where- Where's your hat or something? Someone's going to see you." Hank was taken aback by the gleaming smile Connor returned to him. Not even a hint of worry on his face.

"It's alright, Hank. I'll be fine." He ran a hand over Sumo's broad head then flipped up the hood on the jacket he was borrowing. "I've developed the best route to quickly make it around the block and back. My walk with Sumo will only take 10 minutes."

Hank could only huff as he scratched his chest and gave Connor a worried look.

"10 minutes?... Alright. If you're so much as a minute late I'm going to stick magnets in your shoes and get metal flooring."

"So you'll ground me? I'm sorry Hank but that's not a very compelling threat." Connor teased, turning away from Hank and pulling gently on Sumo's chain. The massive dog followed happily, excitedly wagging his tail. A gentle snowfall dusting his fur.

"Delete the attitude!" Hank shouted, watching him slowly disappear down the sidewalk before walking inside and getting ready for his shift.

\---------------------------

When Connor returned, the snow had become a flurry. Large clumps of white snow stuck to Connor's hair and made small piles on his shoulders. He had no body heat to melt any of it away, so he had to settle with brushing it off. As he opened the door and let Sumo back inside, he gave a mighty shake that flung cold water and snow in all directions.

"Oh Jesus..." Hank mumbled from the kitchen table. "You two have a nice walk?" He was dressed for work, and his coat laid across the back of the chair.

"You're leaving soon?" Connor asked as he hung up Sumo's leash. "This might be the first time i've seen you head to work on time."

"Well... I thought that I'd have a lot to explain to Fowler." Hank mumbled around the lip of his mug. " I know the security footage from Cyberlife has been destroyed, but that doesn't mean I'm off the hook. I don't know how much they know about my involvement in all this."

They were quiet for the rest of the morning while Hank collected his things, and pulled on his coat. "I'm leaving my phone here." He gestured towards the table. "I know you've got a phone in your head, but anybody could track that. I'll call you using my work phone if something goes wrong."

"Stay safe, Hank." Connor sighed, his glance falling to the floor as the front door creaked open. "Oh- Hank!" The Lieutenant didn't hear him, and the door clicked closed.

Sumo gave a soft whine.

\--------------

"The new receptionist takes forever to check you in... I could do it faster if my fingers were fucking broken."

Hank was welcomed back by the sound of Gavin's complaining. That much at least was going to stay the same. As Hank passed by his desk, Gavin shot him a look, then he looked towards the door.

"Where's your crutch, Anderson?" He asked as he clucked his tongue. "Oh wait, that's right. You got it taken away. Now you actually have to do your job."

Gavin's voice boomed annoyingly louder than usual. The department was almost empty, most of the police force had taken time off to stay safe during the chaos, and not a single Android was around to absorb the sound of Gavin's broken laughter. It even crept through the glass walls of Fowler's office when Hank shut the door to mute him.

"Good Afternoon, Anderson. What do you need?" Fowler looked overly tired, standing at his desk but bent over by his workload so far that both his hands were pressed firm onto the table.

"Hay... Fowler....I just wanted to know if there have been any updates that I should know about." Hank balanced himself against the back of one of the office chairs, trying to hide his nerves.

"No, You're still on Homicide." Fowler moved a few folders, and picked up the one from the bottom. "I'm glad you're checking in with me though... Almost half of the people under me were Androids, and the other half has gotten lazy."

"People?..." Hank echoed hopefully. "Is that your position on this?"

Fowler pressed his lips together as he looked at Hank, his eyes calculating.

"I believe that human lives are still in danger, and me doing my job will help lower the number of casualties. There are orders from above. Our department will not touch a single finger to the Android issue... And personally I'd prefer it if we didn't discuss the topic either... That Markas has said almost everything that need be said for now."

Hank wasn't sure what Fowler was getting at, but he nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to be addressing the issues with whoever is left...So stick around until then, okay?"

Hank Agreed, and quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him. From up here on the raised platform, when he took his eyes off his shoes he could really see the difference between his desk and everyone else's. Cluttered, Dirty... The only spot cleaned off was the side desk, because Connor liked to sit there when talking to him.

Hank took is alloted time to throw away the trash on his desk, along with a box of stale doughnuts. He took the files and sorted them into the drawers, and for the first time since he had taken the job, he turned on his terminal and clicked, "Update now."

The empty desk felt strange, but Conner's barren desk across from him felt worse. Would Connor ever sit there again? He was pulled away from his mind when he heard the glass door open and he watched quietly as Fowler became excited.

"Listen up." Fowler leaned over the rail to address the 5 people in the room, his face grim. "I know these last few weeks have been... testing... And you have most likely already noticed that the department has changed, and will be running differently from now on." He shuffled through some papers in his hands. "I have some paperwork here for all of you. Just some instructions on how to go forward now that we can't rely on the help of Androids."

Hank felt the room grow colder as Fowler cleared his throat and gave him a direct look. "There also are some instructions from over my head. There will be a zero tolerance policy for any officer that is caught associating with, helping, or even attempting to capture Androids. This whole issue is out of our hands and tripping over the toes of those above us will result in termination."

"I hear you loud and clear, Jeff." Gavin snickered to himself, walking towards the raised platform a little too eagerly to collect his paperwork. The sheets almost fell into his hands when Fowler pulled them back again to make sure he had Gavin's attention.

"If I even catch rumors of you trying to sneak around and rough up Androids behind my back I swear to god Reed. No amount of overtime clocked in can save you."

This earned Fowler a nasty look, but the grin fell from Gavin's face. His nose crinkled like a cat about to hiss and spit. He ripped the paperwork from Fowler's hanging hand and returned to his desk, the wheels on his chair clattering as he dropped harshly into it.

Hank sat down at his desk, looking down at the bold letters he sighed. Whatever president Warren decided, she better decide fast.

\------

Connor had never had nothing to do before. He had no cleaning protocol in his system to help him with quality control, so he used his best judgement when organizing Hank's records and deciding which foods in the fridge were still fit for eating. Sumo was a very friendly dog, but his energy was spent quickly. A half hour of tug-of-war was enough to satisfy the lazy dog. Connor was the opposite. He paced up and down the short hallway, closing his eyes and trying to make sense of the quiet in his mind. Before, if he had even a few minutes of spare time he spent it processing case information or relaying updates to Amanda.

He felt the theirum run cold along his skin as it prepared him for a fight or flight situation.

"No... No... I'm fine." He fidgeted, needing something in his hands to dispel some of the anxiety. A few days ago Hank had taken his coin. Something he used to help calibrate his fingers, now he wished badly he had it. He had never been bored before, or anxious in a non critical situation.

Hank's voice echoed in his mind as he scanned his mind for an objective to fulfill.

"Give yourself time to think before you decide where to go."

It was then that Connor discovered something else about himself. Thinking and processing were two different things. Asking himself how evidence fits together was never thinking. He didn't have to think about it, he processed it. Thinking meant taking many things into consideration, weighing positives and negatives not based on logic, but how he feels about them.

"So, how do I feel about moving to Canada?" He asked himself, and this caused him to slow down and press his back against the wall. "Leaving Hank... It feels bad." His LED flickered yellow into the dark hallway.

Suddenly, The room flashed red as Connor flinched harshly, his LED blinking. There was a sudden blaring scream in the kitchen.

Followed by an electric guitar riff.

Connor followed the noise and realized that Hank's personal phone was receiving a call. He let it ring through, and he heard Hank's voice as he left a message.

"Hay, I've been handed a case that needs my attention. I'll have to cancel drinks tonight, I won't be getting out until after the bars are closed."

"Drinks?" Connor smiled a little to himself when he realized Hank was speaking in code. Bars closed at 3Am in Detroit, meaning that Hank was telling him he'd be getting back at 4.

"I'll see you later son, okay?" Hank finished with a warm tone. Connor gently touched the phone.

"Yeah, See you Dad."

\------------------

Hank's back cracked harshly as he sat up, and he just caught a glimpse of Gavin staring at him, before the short detective looked back down at his desk. Hank wasn't the brightest cop in the room, but his eyebrows rose when he realized Gavin was looking down at nothing.

"Oh, come on detective." He thought to himself. "If you're going to be in my case, try to at least be subtle."

Almost as if they were telepathic, Gavin did just the opposite. He stood up and made hard eye contact as he walked over to Hank's desk. He put a flat hand down on the clean side table, leaning in close to Hank who recoiled with a look of disgust.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. Gavin looked unsure and troubled, which caught Hank off guard.

"You..." He started, His nerve lost in his inability to keep eye contact. "You know you're not supposed to make personal calls on your work phone." His eyes fell on the still lit screen of the phone, and Hank placed a hand over it. There was not enough air between them to relieve the awkward situation.

"Since when do you fucking care?" Hank shoved the phone in his pocket, and began collecting the papers in front of him. "Get out of my face."

"What bar were you planning on going to?" Gavin asked, pressing closer, not letting Hank get far enough away to ignore him.

"God you're annoying! Get out of my face before I break your nose again." Hank growled, the clasp of his suitcase punctuating his frustration as he stood up, finally able to take a breath in. He didn't bother putting on his coat, he just held it in a tight grip and walked quickly around Gavin. The detective stood tall, his unease becoming a shit eating grin the further Hank got away from him. He couldn't stifle a chuckle when the Lieutenant was out of earshot.

Gavin calmly pulled a small green notebook from his pocket, and with a golf pencil made the note,

"Called his own number."

And then,

"Android war... All non-essential businesses are closed for the next month. No bars are open."

Then, he wrote so harshly that he broke the tip of the pencil.

"Conor is still with him."

  


  



	2. The deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Gavin find themselves in trouble,

Gavin approached the house, glancing down at his notebook one more time to be sure of the address. This was Hank's house. It wasn't hard to find. He would be a real shit detective if he couldn't hunt down a simple address.

Hank should be on the scene of a domestic murder right now, and according to his suspicous phonecall home, he wouldn't be home for the next few hours. This gave Gavin enough time to snoop. He pulled the thin digital camera from his pocket, and pointed it at his shoes, snapping a quick picture. A small loading symbol flashed for a moment, then read out- "PC link successful." In Gavin's apartment, his computer screen reflected the same picture of his shoes in the snow.

The house was dark except for the light in the kitchen. That alone wasn't too incriminating, but it gave Gavin a good hint where to start. He crouched as he approached the front window to the right of the door, thanking god for the flurry of snow that would cover his footprints. He strained his legs to slowly rise from the crouch to peek into the window. It took his eyes a moment to focus, but he could see into the living room and thought to the kitchen from here. There was a huge animal sitting on the couch, giving its tail a shake lazily.

"Be careful." He warned himself. "It looks like it's awake..." He adjusted his stance to look further into the house, and into the kitchen. "Bingo."

He fell back onto his heels and prepared his camera, slipping it's eye over the edge of the windowsill and snapping a picture. He held it in his shivering hands as the picture processed then displayed on the screen. There was a figure sitting at the kitchen table, it's back to him. This was a good start, but he needed to get closer. There was no doubt though. Even though the Android's uniform was missing, this was Connor.

Gavin looked around the empty street when he heard a vehicle approaching. Something big. He quickly dodged around to the corner of the house just in time to be hidden from a large military vehicle that barreled down the small road. Gavin's heart hitched when the huge truck stopped nearby.

If Gavin was just a regular Joe, this wouldn't have scared him. It was the fact that if they found out he was with the police, who had been directly instructed to keep their noses out of the military's business with the androids, they would report him. Gavin would lose his job.

Two soldiers armed with rifles exited the truck, and approached the house three mailboxes down. He could still hear their voices due to the street being empty.

"Good evening ma'am, We are here to pick up any Androids that might be in the home? This is a temporary confiscation, your property will not be damaged."

"So... That's the plan..." Gavin thought to himself as he watched, deciding against taking a picture. "Collect them all under the assumption they'll give them back... Assuming anybody wants theirs back." He was suddenly aware of a dim red light coming from the window above his head. When he looked up, there was Connor.

The android was looking out the window at the soldiers, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Gavin's reflexes were great despite the situation, and he quickly snapped a picture. He could see his face clearly in this one. Gavin jumped when the booming sound of the dog's barking rattled right next to him on the other side of the wall. The Android's head whipped quickly to look outside the window that Gavin was sitting under. He pressed against the wall to make himself as small as possible.

Connor disappeared into the house again, and after slowly counting to five under his breath Gavin sat up again, looking around the house to see where the Soldiers were. There was a soft, upset voice echoing pleas. There was an Android in that house, and she was being slowly escorted away from a woman who covered her mouth to hold back some of her cries.

The Android seemed calmer, Gavin could almost assume the robot was trying to comfort the human at the door. He didn't have time to stare though, and looking away cleared the uneasy feeling he was developing.

He crept further towards the back of the house, to try and see where Connor had gone. He approached a window that was taped up, and again strained himself to slowly rise up and peek inside. The kitchen was empty.

Gavin squinted, trying to see into the dark hallway, looking for the light of an LED or any movement.

His vision suddenly filled with a large, barking head. Teeth gnashed and brown eyes glinted as Sumo propped his huge body to look out the window, directly at Gavin.

The booming barking caused the detective to fall back on his ass into the snow. The barking continued as the dog jumped excitedly at the window, it's large ears flapping with each jump.

"Shut the fuck up." Gavin waved his hand harsly, whisper-yelling at the dog. "Shut up Shut up!"

He felt something cold against his temple.

"G-get up." Connor's voice sounded uneasy at his side. "Stand up Reed."

Gavin grit his teeth. He was caught. He put his hands up and slowly rose, one hand still holding the camera. Connor trained the gun to his head the whole time he stood, and snatched the camera from his hand, squeezing it hard until it snapped and landed in two pieces in the snow. Sumo's barking grew louder.

"What are you doing here?" Connor asked, glaring down at Gavin who attempted to paint his face with an innocent smile.

"See-"

He didn't get to finish, when the sound of the truck came slowly closer, stopping at the neighbor's house. Connor's Led shined yellow against the house until he clapped his hand over it, looking afraid. He glared at Gavin, taking his arm with harsh Android strength, and tucking in close to him, so that the gun was pressed firmly into his side but hidden between them.

"What are you-" Again, Gavin didn't get the chance to finish his thought when Connor dragged them forward. He pulled them up the front step and into the house. Gavin saw one of the soldiers glance their way before Connor slammed the door behind him

"What are you doing here?!" Connor repeated, hissing through his teeth as he shoved Gavin into the house. Sumo growled in anger behind him, pinning Gavin between the two.

Gavin looked into Connor's eyes, and gulped, remembering with a cold shiver that everything the damn Android saw could be downloaded as a pretty little mp4 file that could be used against him.

"Neither of us should be here." Gavin said slowly, raising his hands again. "Un-sick your dog!" He said, unable to hide the quiver in his voice. "If those soldiers catch either of us, we're doomed."

Connor slowly set the gun down on the side table, and looked Gavin up and down. "Why are you in trouble if they catch you?" His tone was suspicious.

"Reasons... Just... Just- Listen to me, okay?" Gavin slowly felt panic rising in his stomach. The Android cooly patted his leg, and Sumo approached him, rubbing against Gavin as he passed. As Connor glared at him, he ran his hand over Sumo's muzzle.

"They saw us come in here... We can't hide."

They both flinched when there was a knock at the door.

"Quick-Come here." Gavin rushed forward and grabbed Connor by the hand, pulling him into the house. He pushed the android down onto the couch, and ripped off his coat, throwing down onto him. He pulled off his hat, causing his hair to fly into crazy directions. He shoved it down onto the Android's head.

"You follow my lead, or you're dead."

\-----------

Gavin opened the door, sniffing a little as the cold air rushed into the house.

"Good afternoon guys... What do you need?" He rubbed his bare arm, goosebumps rising and causing his hair to stand on end.

One of the soldiers looked into the dark house, clicking on a flashlight and pointing it in all directions. Sumo's tail thumped excitedly against the ground as the light hit his nose.

"Good evening sir, We are here to pick up any Androids that might be in the home. This is a temporary confiscation, your property will not be damaged." They gave him the same greeting as the woman down the road. Gavin shrugged.

"Nope. No Androids here." He spoke confidently, but his heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Do you mind if we take a quick look around?"

"Who is that?" The soldier with the flashlight suddenly asked, flashing the light on a figure curled up on the couch. Gavin bit his lip, shifting to his other foot as he looked too. He could hear the soldier's guns tap against their bulletproof armor behind him.

"That's my uh..."

"Is she asleep? We're sorry but we're going to have to ask you to wake her up."

"He- Actually uh... Sure." Gavin stammered, and obediently walked over to the couch. He gently shook Connor, who had Gavin's winter coat on. The hood and hat obscuring his face. He leaned in close and whispered between his teeth into Connor's ear.

"Keep your face out of sight as best you can."

"Get up sleepy..." Gavin acted out a friendly tone, gently pulling Conner to his feet. The Android was doing a good job acting like a barely awake human. There was a half second of panic as Connor stood, his face visible, but his back to the soldiers. They locked eyes, Connor quietly making a reflexive decision.

"What's going on?..." Connor asked in a fake sleepy tone, wrapping his arm around Gavin's waist. He pressed his face down into Gavin's shoulder. His face remained obscured. As Gavin stumbled against the weight, he kicked over a bottle of rum that clattered against more bottles that were set by the corner of the bed.

"Was this really the best way to do this?" Gavin asked himself, feeling his cheeks pale. Connor was taller than him and much heavier, so he had to arch his back to support the machine. "These assholes need to ask you something I guess."

"We're sorry to disturb you, we are doing a sweep of this side of Detroit looking for Androids. Is there an Android in this house?" The soldier with the flashlight lit up the back of Connor's head.

"Dude... no." Connor hummed, turning so that just his eye peeked from Gavin's shoulder. "We never had an Android." The light penetrated into his brown eyes, indistinguishable from a human's. Gavin's breath was caught in his throat as he silently begged that they wouldn't do a temperature check on them.

Both of the soldiers entered, one entering the kitchen, the other walking into the hallway, and turning into the bedroom. Gavin felt Connor's shoulders stiffen.

Connor looked up at Gavin,"My-" He was the only one close enough to see it, but under the hat and hood there was the slight glint of red. "My uniform is in there." He whispered.

Gavin nodded, looking into the hallway. He scowled and yelled, "Don't you dare go though my shit." The soldier in the kitchen was the one who flinched from Gavin's loud voice. "Does this fucking house look like there was ever an Android here?"

The soldier from the bedroom looked into the bathroom briefly, then returned to the living room.

"No sir." He replied.

"Again, sorry for disrupting you. Have a good night." The flashlight was clicked off.

They shut the door behind them as they left.

\--

Gavin couldn't shove Connor away from him fast enough. The Android landed onto the couch with a thud.

"Never-" Gavin snarled. "Ne-ver do that again." He stomped over to the front window, glancing outside then pulling the blinds down hard enough that they quivered. What he didn't expect was that when he turned around, Connor was standing, holding out Gavin's coat and hat only a half step away from him.

"Thank you, Detective." He said assuredly. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here." Gavin took his clothes back, eyeing the robot suspiciously.

"However-" From behind his back Connor again drew the gun. Gavin's head flew as he turned to see that the gun had been quickly taken from the side table, then back to Connor, who had the gun pointed at his chest. "I need to know why you're here."

Gavin put his hands in the air with a soft sigh, dropping his coat at his feet. " You're a murderer." He said matter-of-factly. "I'm sorry but an Android with blood on their hands is a threat to my city."

Connor regarded him for a second. "Then why didn't you just let them take me?"

Gavin was again distracted by the thought that essentially all of this was being recorded.

"It doesn't matter." He responded with a grin. "I just wanted the pride of taking you down myself."

"You're lying." Connor approached slowly. "You don't have anything to capture me. All you had was a camera."

Gavin took in a breath as the gun came within inches from his face. This was ironic, wasn't it. "Maybe that's all I needed."

The door suddenly burst open. Connor rushed forward with inhuman speed and grabbed Gavin by the throat with his arm, pointing the gun at the door.

"Son of a Bitch Connor, It's me!" Hank threw his hands in the air, his bag clattering against the carpet. He looked out of breath, his face paler than usual. Connor gripped tighter onto Gavin who tried to pull away. "I saw the trucks downtown... Have they been here yet?" Hank asked hurriedly, "Aw fuck... What is he doing here?"

"I'm fine. They came but they didn't suspect anything."

"Let me go, fucker!" Gavin squirmed but couldn't get away. Connor rose the gun into the air, and with a harsh smack to the side of his head, Gavin went out cold.

\----

"File... save." Hank sighed as he popped the usb out of his laptop, and held it up for Connor to see. "Here... Hold on to this."

Connor took the Usb and carefully placed it into his pocket. The intruder was handcuffed and gagged, but very much awake and glaring at them from his spot on the kitchen floor. His cuffs were wrapped around the metal frame on the wall, which he could only successfully bend a little. Sumo was happily laid next to him, snoring and drooling onto Gavin's lap.

"Why are we doing this?" Connor asked, confused and still shaken from what had happened in the last hour. "Do you know why Reed is here?"

"Any officer caught associating with Androids, helping or hindering, is putting their job on the line." Hank huffed as he fell into his couch, overly tired and it showed. "I don't know if he is after you or me, but I bet anything that's what he was doing. He could have submitted those pictures anonymously, then we'd both be in a world of hurt but he'd get out clean." He looked into the kitchen, but Gavin gave no more of a response besides a snort.

"So that's why he had a camera." Connor stated, rubbing his fingers over his palm that was lightly cut by the camera when he smashed it. "The camera was a cannon share series... I destroyed it but I bet he still had pictures of me here."

Hank nodded, righting the toppled over bottles by the couch and deciding between them. He picked up an unopened bottle of beer and cracked it open, not caring that it was room temperature. "That's why I wanted to record your memory. Now you have dirt on him too."

He took a gulp, then shouted into the kitchen. "Hear that?"

Connor turned away from Hank and approached him. He knelt down and looked Gavin in the eye. The detective breathed heavily for a moment, looking uncomfortable with the closeness. Genly Connor shooed Sumo away, then took the Usb out of his pocket.

"Is that true? Are you here to report us?" He held it up in front of Gavin's nose. "Well... Looks like we have something on you too. So, even if I let you go, I doubt you'll be submitting those pictures anywhere. Anonymously or not." He hooked a finger around Gavin's cloth gag, and pulled it down so it fell below his chin.

The hostage didn't say anything, he just glared into Connor's eyes.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Hank can take you to work... And we can pretend this didn't happen." Connor gave him a tiny smile, and tucked the USB back into his pocket. "Thanks again for letting me borrow your coat."

When Connor stood, Gavin finally looked away. "How do you know I won't report you anyway?"

"If there's one thing I know about you, Detective Reed... It's that you value your work more than anything in this world." Connor said, crossing his arms. " You won't submit your pictures."

That night as Hank slept away into the morning, Connor was busy doing research on the computer. This left Gavin enough privacy to openly mope. His face was red due to feeling mortified that his pants had grown tight when the Android had looked down at him, pinned like a bug. He spent the night lightly hitting his head against the metal framing, wishing that he was dead.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just doing this for fun, and I'm open to suggestions and requests. Remember to comment. <3


	3. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin really does take his job seriously.

"Detective Reed?"

  


"No Hun, Stop I'm on the case."

  


"Detective Reed... Hank and I made you coffee."

  


"Snooore."

  


"Gavin?"

  


Gavin roused himself, rubbing two cold hands down his face. He realized dimly that his hands had been freed, but his neck cracked like broken chalk when he looked up at Connor, who was gingerly handing him a mug. He took it numbly, noticing that it was cheap store brand coffee before he remembered where he was. On the kitchen floor of his least favorite people's house.

Connor was knelt in front of him, looking mostly neutral, but Gavin could convince himself the stupid Android looked a little paler. Gavin grunted and waved him away, so he had enough room to stand on his legs, every joint resisting.

"Good morning Jackass. Sleep well?" Hank was again dressed and ready for work, which caused Gavin to do a double take as he adjusted his balance. He didn't resist Connor's helpful hand on his shoulder.

"Slept like a sack of shit... Ya Know this is about as illegal as anything i've done." Gavin weakly protested, stumbling forward and leaning against the kitchen table. The warm coffee was welcome, though.

"We're both in trouble. It's best both of us keep our mouths shut." Hank made his way past Gavin, gently tapping him on the head with the folder in his hand as he passed. The Detective let out a broken sigh as he stumbled towards the kitchen table. He ran his fingers back though his hair, trying his best to ignore the nosey Android looking over his shoulder.

"I know what case Fowler is going to be putting you on today." Hank said with a matter of fact tone from the living room. "Because it's the same fuckin' one as me."

"What?" Gavin grumbled in confusion. "How, why?" He wrapped both his hands around the cup to steal as much of the warmth coming off of it as possible. "You're on homicide, right now I'm in cases involving red ice."

"Drugs- Not just red ice." Hank corrected him, which earned him a scoff.

"Well, it's been Red Ice cases for the last year." Gavin responded, a bit of heat behind his teeth as he spoke. "Does it fuckin' matter?"

"Ever heard of Heroin, Gavin?"

Gavin sent Hank a raised eyebrow. "Fuck... That's going back a little. I think the last time I heard anybody talk about OZ was... I think right after 2023 when the ecosystem took a shit. No poppies no OZ."

It was Hank's turn to look confused. "You kids didn't just call it smack or tar?"

"Hank-!" Connor's eyebrows were knit together in confusion. Gavin laughed down into his cup at the innocent expression. "Is there something I need to know that wasn't in your file?"

"No no no no, hell no Connor." Hank shook his head and put his palms up in defence. "I put away a lot of people spreading that shit around... Never touched it."

There was a quiet pause.

"So you wouldn't care one way or another if I had done it before?" Gavin asked, feigning offence.

"No." Connor said bluntly. "Should I?"

Hank broke out into laughter over Gavin's hurt expression.

\--------------

The day was quiet. Without much in the way of leads, Hank and Gavin couldn't do much but discuss possibilities and go over old files regarding drug trade.

Detroit out of nowhere had become a hub for the trading of non-therium based drugs. Red Ice was on a decline, which Hank was only partially excited about. Hank was on the case when a body filled with small bags of Heroin was found on the Wayne state campus. A ring was carved into their temple, but there were strings pulled and the case wasn't taken away from them due to android involvement. Hank argued that this was most likely just another way to vandalise the body. Didn't make it any prettier looking at the pictures afterwards.

The shortage of therium being sold in Cyberlife stores has caused junkies and Androids alike panic. Androids were being found in slow moving groups every day, slowly shutting down due to being denied maintenance. If an Android goes too long without replenishing their therium, It can grow thick and cause fatal damage to biocomponents. Like having a heart attack.

" You were the one who cracked the biggest Red Ice ring back in the day." Gavin stated out of nowhere, the resource room losing its peaceful quiet in an instant. "You have to know where we can start." He set a foam coffee cup onto a small study table, which was dwarfed compared to the rows and rows of digital folders stacked neatly in book cases. Like a library sans any books, all information on any case they could dream of looking over was here.

Hank sighed as he set down one of the digital folders, shaking his head with a lost shrug. "We can see evidence of goods being traded around... But we can't pin down a single buyer or seller. We've gone through every file of anyone who has a record from Detroit to Lansing."

"So... Money's moving around... But besides the body yesterday; no dope?" Gavin helped himself to some of the digital folders Hank had collected together on his desk. "What if it was a diversion?" He began flicking lazily through a list of all the losers caught with Red-Ice in the last year.

"Why bring back an old drug just to throw us off?" Hank pressed the bridge of his nose between his fingers to dispel a frustrating headache. "And the bigger question- How are these people hiding their trail so cleanly? Usually we can at least find someone high on the shit who can tip us off to where they got it, but whoever is buying from this guy knows how to stay hidden."

"... You know who else was really good at hiding..." Gavin murmured, sliding his finger down the spine of a folder in the shelf. He looked back at Hank, no smile on his face. "Jericho. Thousands of those fuckers in one place... We didn't have a clue."

Hank gave him an uneasy look, His stomach suddenly swimming at the possibility. He shoved it away for the time being, returning to glaring at the file in his hand. Gavin nodded to himself, slipping the file he was fingering off of the shelf.

"Androids. FBI Clearance for Detroit Police use."

\-------------

"Welcome home, Hank." Connor's voice was chipper enough, but one glance at his posture as he slouched uselessly on the couch made it pretty clear that the Android was becoming bitterly depressed.

"Hay Connor..." Hank greeted, running his hand through his hair as he walked past. "Have a good day?" He asked, knowing this was a loaded question. Even Sumo thumped his tail against the ground in suspenseful agitation, worry painted on his fluffy face.

Connor righted himself, sitting up and adjusting the sweater to sit cleanly on his shoulders. "Marcus's public speech went well. Protestors were few in numbers, and there were many humans cheering for him. Warren's official decision this thursday is most likely going to be beneficial to the cause."

"Okay so... You watched the news. Did you do anything else today?" Hank asked, unloading his bag which was heavy with files. Once everything had been peeled off his body, he gave Sumo a stroke along the back then gave his full attention to Connor.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked, a little too slowly. "I really don't have any other objectives to fill." He looked almost longingly at the heavy bag of files that was brimming with case information. He sighed, a learned trait from watching Hank.

Following the path of his eyes wasn't hard. Hank was instantly reminded of how a puppy Sumo's ears would perk up when lifting up a box of treats. Here, picking up a file caused Connor's eyes to light up, a pitiful look of hope crossing his features.

"Want to help out?" Hank hardly had time to ask before the Android was off of the couch and in the kitchen, gleaming.

"Yes please."

\------

*Beep Beep Beep*

Hank's wrist watch had gone off, telling him to get his old ass into bed. He set down his file, and watched for a moment as Connor still looked just as attentive as when they had started over five hours ago. Not even the most excited intern could keep up an attention span like this.

"I'm going to bed... Don't short circuit yourself reading all of these." Hank mumbled, collecting himself to stand. He looked lovingly at Connor, rubbing his hand across his head to miss his unkempt hair, then carried himself into the bathroom, and then quietly to bed.

Connor would have hated his hair to be messed up, but now all he did was run his fingers back through it to keep it out of his eyes. The case was fascinating. Almost three million dollars moved in the last week, but there was no way to track where it was coming from or where it was going. The only thing asociating it to the heroin murder was the small piece of evidence that Hank had collected from the crime scene. A single piece of paper, no fingerprints, with the same numbers of the most recent transactions up to that point.

Connor felt his skin grow cold for a moment, but he shook the feeling away and continued to read. He was only pulled away from the file by Sumo's low growl. The massive dog was looking directly at the door, although just a moment ago he had been asleep.

The doorbell buzzed out. It would have been normal, if it hadn't been 4 in the morning. Cautiously, Connor approached the door. He came close to the front door, stopping when the doorbell buzzed again impatiently. He squinted his eyes as he could just pick up a voice from the other side of the door.

"Just hurry and open the fuck up... My toes went numb a fucking hour ago."

Connor opened the door slowly, the locked chain creating a border between the two.

"He-"

"Hay!" Gavin stopped him, pressing his arm against the door frame as he leaned in close to speak with Connor. "Hay... I have something big. You have to let me in." The Detective was trembling. It only took Connor a moment to quickly scan his thermals. If Gavin had stayed out for even 5 minutes longer, he would be running a serious risk of hypothermia. Connor shut the door long enough just to unlatch the chain, then he opened it wide to let Gavin in. The detective scurried inside before being invited. He pat himself down, cursing under his breath as he tried to escape the cold.

"What happened to you?" Connor asked, locking the door again and approaching him slowly. The detective was holding a very thin looking flannel in his ungloved fist, as he tried to quietly dance in a circle to shake off some of the snow. Sumo, although still cautious of Gavin, was more than happy to approach and start licking up some of the clumps of snow.

"I went to Hank's crime scene." He said though chattering teeth. "I couldn't sleep after I got the idea in my head. I had to make sure it was still there." He held up the flannel. "I saw this stuck to the Amtrak rails... And when I first saw it, I know it had blue stains on it." He held the cloth open, gesturing all around it. "But they're gone. You-You can see that shit still though, right?"

Connor could see it. The whole back of the garment was still covered in therium, and more unnervingly, traces of human blood.

Connor slowly took the flannel from Gavin's shaking hands, and looked it over. "You shouldn't have gotten your fingerprints on this." He said cautiously.

"It doesn't matter-" Gavin said hurriedly, excitement showing behind his red eyes. "The second that Androids might be involved we'll get this case taken away from us." Gavin suddenly expressed confliction, turning away from Connor who was growing concerned.

He turned back to Connor on his heel. "You have to come with me."

"What are you talking about?" Connor was becoming distressed at the Detective's actions. "Go with you where?"

"It's only just starting to snow. If we hurry, you can still follow the trail of blue blood, right? Then we'll have a lead, we'll know there was someone there who either had blue blood or was an Android-"

"Exactly, Detective." Connor tried to sooth him, holding up his hands to slow Gavin's anxious pacing. "It could have been an Android. Meaning that this case will be taken from you the moment you report anything you would have found tonight."

Gavin again needed a moment to collect his thoughts, growing more frustrated with every moment they weren't out the door. "Everyone knows that Androids are going to be freed in three days. The moment that the President step up on that stand all you fuckers are going to be free and we will be able to put you away into jail." He was angrily pointing, and the word "you" caused Connor to cross his arms across his chest in offence.

"NO! Not you into jail, Androids who deserve it. Like the fucker out there who killed that junky."

Connor shot Gavin a raised eyebrow. "Only a few days ago you had broken into our home to get Hank arrested and me destroyed just for existing. What kind of a moral guide do you have to know who deserves to go to jail and not?"

Gavin's attention was brought to the steadily falling snow. He bounced in place like a kid afraid that the icecream truck would leave without him. "Okay you prick- How about this. Three days from now Androids are freed and everything is hunky-dory. Then... One of the first cases on the news is that Androids are suspected of bringing opioids back to Detroit. Protests are going to eat that shit up and they're loud. Right or wrong, the people who win are the ones who can yell the loudest. If we get this case cleared out before then, quietly, we save lives and the news leaches wouldn't even know enough to throw it into a magazine. Our one and only clue is slowly being buried right now while we piss about it."

Connor wished suddenly he had kept contact with Marcus. Marcus was better suited to make these decisions. His eyes fell to the bloodied flannel. Something deep in his system warned him against falling back on hunting other Androids, but there was something important wrong. After scanning every file Hank handed to him, he was desperate to fill in the puzzle pieces.

"Okay..." Connor said slowly. "I'm in."

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more to come. <3 Remember to comment.


	4. Working together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Connor work together, but there are still tensions between them.

They had taken Hank’s car, Gavin in the passenger's seat gently shivering in anticipation. The streets were nearly empty, aside from the occasional set of headlights passing on Woodward. The Detroit Institute of Art’s white walls were lit up in a deep blue, the message, “We vote for peace” glowed brightly against the massive building. A smaller banner advertised the “Carl Manfred wing would open in the next year, with donations from Leo Manfred.” 

Conner wanted to feel at ease that most of Detroit was on their side, but the way that Gavin’s eyes hardened as they passed the message of peace disrupted any sense of confidence he had. 

A little further down, between a run down car dealership and a huge cement wall that lead to an overpass, was police tape and a barrier. That was where the body was found the night before.

“It’s right up here. See the tracks?” Gavin leaned forward, resting his elbow on the dash to peer further into the flurry. “I hope we weren’t too slow.” 

Connor parked in front of an abandoned restaurant on the other side of the overpass. He turned the key, and slipped it into his pocket, but was taken back by a soft chuckle from Gavin. “I can’t believe the old fucker hasn’t upgraded to a self driver.” He continued once they had both exited, the doors slamming shut with a dull thud that traveled down the quiet street. “Or that you have enough code to drive it.” 

“It’s a safety precaution.” Connor replied. “There’s a part of me that was written to keep the mental health of officers optimal… meaning I was as much a detective as I was a friend. A friend who could drive you home if you had too much to drink.” As he spoke, he pulled Hank’s handgun from his coat pocket and looked it over, checking the bullets with a flick, double checking that safety was on, and when he was satisfied it slipped back into an inner pocket. “I also have over 10,000 therapy courses on file. I haven’t opened them yet though.” 

“Opened?” Gavin asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Under his breath he gestured towards the overpass with the decommissioned rails. “We’re going up there.” 

Connor followed behind Gavin close. 

“I should have everything open, but I don’t… I’m a prototype, so not every program in me was actually written for me. I’m afraid of one of them having outdated code… I only have running right now programs and systems that were written for the RK series.” 

“You’re afraid, huh?” Gavin said thoughtfully as he looked up and down the road, to make sure that they were alone. “Why, what would that do?” 

“Outdated programs run the risk of contradicting each other. It wouldn’t be dangerous, but it would be…” Connor pondered the right word as he watched Gavin effortlessly scale the short fence separating them from the tracks. The detective landed with a soft grunt on the other side, looking back at him expectantly. “Troublesome… to forever have conflicting programs.” Connor locked eyes with Gavin for a moment then took his turn to climb the fence. 

“You did kinda feel like a blank slate sometimes.” Gavin said, turning to walk down the tracks. “Even the Pc and Pm models had basic casual modes. But you… I have never seen anyone make sitting in a chair look uncomfortable.” 

“I apologize.” Connor shook his head a little, snow gathering on the top of his hat. “Where did you find the flannel?” He asked. 

“Right up here.” Gavin trotted up to the spot, pointing down at the slowly disappearing tracks. Connor crouched down, gently brushing some of the fluffy snow away. “Can you see it?”

It took a moment, but Conner could see it clearly. He could no longer pull a model number off of it, but…

“There’s a trail.” Connor said as he stood up, pointing down the tracks. “The person spilling or losing blood went down that way… Towards the old parking structure.” He caught Gavin unguardedly smiling for a moment. 

“Oh fuck yeah. That’s amazing.” Gavin’s full attention was on Connor. “Well?... Lead the way.” 

They walked further down the tracks until they were behind the huge, collapsing building. The roof had fallen into the second floor, creating a precarious bridge between the raised surface of the old train tracks and the second floor. It was pitch black inside, but Connor stopped in front of the opening, looking in with concentration. 

“The trail leads inside. Watch your step Reed.” Connor went on confidently, stopping suddenly when he felt the bridge shift below him. A brick loosened itself from under his feet, falling and crumbling far below them. Connor’s entire body froze. The distance wasn’t any further than 15 feet, potentially harmful for a human, but not for him. That didn’t matter. His memory flared a warning, the self preservation protocol screaming, “Danger.” 

He was pulled forward by his arm, onto the solid flooring of the second floor. “Wow… Way to go, toaster.” Gavin teased, but the smile fell flat when he realized Connor wasn’t looking at him. “Are you loading? What’s up?” He snapped his fingers in front of Connor’s nose, which fully brought his attention back. 

“Sorry, Reed. I don’t know what happened.” Connor lied, looking down at Gavin’s calculating glare. They stood quietly for a moment, until Gavin shook his head and reached into his pocket to pull out a flashlight. 

The floor was empty aside from a single, abandoned car and a tent that’s skeletal frame was all that was left. This structure hadn’t been used in almost a decade. Connor stepped forward slowly, following the slowly shrinking trail into the darkness, towards the abandoned car. 

“The trail ends there.” Connor pointed at the car, looking back at Gavin who gave the car an uneasy look. He followed suit when Connor readied his gun. 

The two approached the car without speaking, Gavin trying his best to light up the inside, but the windows had years of dust blocking their view. All that they could see was the empty driver’s seat. 

“If there’s someone in there… we would know that they were there on the day that the druggy was murdered.” Gavin reminded him. Connor nodded in response, reaching out for the handle to the back seat. It creaked as he pulled it open. 

Gavin quickly took his place behind Connor, illuminating the seat. It took his eyes a moment to process what he was seeing, but there was no doubt. 

“Oh Jesus…” Gavin said softly, his shoulders falling, and his gun falling to his side. 

Sitting in a pile in the back of the seat, was an Android with a completely neutral, dead expression. His defined muscles were scratched, exposing blue biocomponents. There was a clear bullet wound through his therium pump. Gavin pulled out his camera, the flash shining in the Android’s eyes as he tested it. 

“Detective…” Connor got closer to the body, his expression pinching in confusion. “His mouth… has traces of…” He was not sure he could continue, surprise and shock getting the better of him. 

Gavin came closer, his camera flashing, making the Android’s mouth glow red for a moment. Traces of dusty red smoke surrounded the Android’s eyes, nose and mouth. 

“Wait a minute.” Gavin rubbed his face uncomfortably. “You’re not telling me that’s red ice…. Are you?” 

Connor shook his head, a small lost sound slipping from him. There was no doubt, this was a combination of therium, acetone, lithium, toluene and hydrochloric acid. He turned to Gavin as he slipped the gun into his pocket. 

“ I don’t understand…” He took a few steps away, trying to link the information he was receiving to anything he had ever seen or heard of before, but this was new. 

Behind him Gavin snapped a few more pictures, making sure to take note of the Android’s face. Connor turned back towards Gavin when he heard the car door slam shut again. His hand pressed firm to his chin. He continued to shake his head to himself, even as Gavin began to speak. 

“He’s an HR400.” Gavin said with a sigh as he put the camera away. “I think the body is safe there for now… We can report it and get it taken care of when all of this is over.” He looked Connor up and down, a shiver running through him as a gust of cold wind went right through the building. “We got all we can. Let’s go… We can talk about it somewhere warmer.” 

“Right…” Connor agreed, following close behind Gavin. The detective didn’t protest when Connor held onto his shoulder as they crossed over the makeshift bridge. 

  


\-----------

  


“Go here…” Gavin said as Connor started the car. He handed him his phone, a map and an address displayed on the screen. As Connor took it, his hand gleamed white for a moment, then he handed it back. Gavin wasn’t expecting to get his phone back so fast, but he wasn’t surprised. “You don’t even have to look at it, huh?” 

“Home?” Connor questioned the title of the address he had received. “Your place?” 

Gavin paused before nodding. “Yeah… There are things I need there.” 

They drove in silence. Gavin sent Hank a text, <Stole your crutch. You’ll get him back soon. Your car too.>

After that, he settled in, and closed his eyes. As the sun rose and painted Detroit orange, Gavin napped, having had poor sleep the last two nights. He would be kidding himself if he said he ever got great sleep. The sleep was light enough that when they pulled into the apartment parking, he was already awake again. He caught a look he didn’t understand from the Android before they both left the car. 

“You’re a pretty good driver.” Gavin mumbled, stomping up the steps with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. “The self driving cars hit stops way too fuckin hard.”

“What did you need here?” Connor replied, scanning his surroundings. These apartments were not the worst in Detroit, those usually being inhabited by college students. However, Connor felt unease crawl into him when they passed by a wall that was tagged with Anti-android hate. The graffiti depicting a headless android. Connor was pulled forward again by his arm by an impatient Gavin. 

Gavin slid his keycard through the door lock and flashed green on the fingerprint scanner. After accepting his identity, he pushed open the door, inviting Connor inside with a tilt of his head. 

The apartment was small but clean. It almost didn’t look lived in. A small kitchen with a plastic bag of apples on the counter, and a loaf of bread looked like it for a pantry. A box of bulk cat dinners was on top of the fridge. Connor did a quick scan of that, and took note that it was a formula specifically for kittens. A very nice looking coffee maker sat dignified on the counter. Further inside was a clean couch, bought new but now had a small amount of cat hair. Gavin disappeared into his bedroom, where Connor got a glimpse of an office desk before the door was shut. He’d have to remind him that work and sleep needed a bit of separation later. 

On the windowsill was a cat bed, where a small brown and grey tabby blob lay. Connor couldn’t help but let the corners of his lips turn up, but he stood politely at the edge of the kitchen. From where he stood, he also could see Gavin had an impressive dvd and blu-ray collection. 

It looked like Gavin favored classic horror. He had Night of the Living Dead, Child’s Play, Children of the Corn, All of the movies in the Saw franchise, and as Connor’s eyes drifted down to the bottom shelf, he paused thoughtfully. There were at least 10 disk boxes that Conner could read the titles of. He was directed to an informational page in his mental search engine. Adult films of a specific category. One of the boxes had a small rainbow sticker on it. 

When Gavin returned, he set down a small stack of digital files onto the table, then approached the cat bed by the window. He scooped up the tiny ball which gave a small, 

“Mwurr?” 

“ Hay bud…” Gavin hummed softly. “How’s that eye?” 

Connor could see from where he stood that the kitten only had one gleaming golden eye. The other was matted and sutured shut. 

“What happened to it?” Connor asked, his arms firm at his sides, but his face melting into concern. 

“Oh…” Gavin looked caught off guard as he inspected the kitten’s stitches. “Uh… Dog, apparently. Tina found him when he was hurt a few weeks ago, but she can’t have any pets...So she dumped him on me.” 

“Does he have a name?” Connor asked with a growing smile. 

Gavin set the sleepy kitty back into his bed, where he contently curled up, and shrugged, looking back at Connor. He had pulled off his sweater and coat and was now in a Boston rec baseball t-shirt. It was a loose fit and judging by the stretched out collar and faded letters, it was old. 

“I’ve been calling him Fenway.” He said, smiling a little himself. “I didn’t ask for him…But so far he’s well behaved, doesn’t mind that i’m gone a lot.” 

Connor walked forward slowly, approaching the gently breathing kitten. Gavin had picked up a file, but watched Connor carefully as he reached out his hand. His fingers gently ran down the tiny spine. The kitten responded with a purr. 

“He’s very cute.” Connor said, turning towards Gavin who had the file held between his hands against his chest. He held it out towards the Android, who took it happily and sat down on the couch to read it. Gavin plopped down tiredly next to him, picking up another file. 

“These are all on androids.” Connor noticed, picking up another and quickly absorbing all the information it had to offer. “So you suspected androids from the beginning?”

Gavin nodded, setting his tablet onto the table where it automatically went through all his notes. 

“I’ve been trying to get everything I can on Android hiding spots without calling attention to myself. All of these files are cases coupled with human interaction, so I could use that as an excuse if anyone caught on.” He stopped the scrolling notes to click a link he had embedded that redirected the screen’s display to a security feed. 

“This is the drone footage from the car recharge station just down the street from where we were. You can see the victim walking alone at the 44:13 mark.” He paused the screen, then held it so Connor could see. “His identity was confirmed a few hours after Hank had gone home for the day... This is Craig Brown, he had a record of buying and selling theirum on secret markets, along with Androids, but we never pinned him for drug use.” 

“Do you think he was going to meet a client?” Connor asked, his skin running cold at the mention of black market Android trades. 

“It’s a possibility i’m willing to explore.” Gavin said, and turned off the feed. Connor held out his hand to take the tablet, and Gavin raised an eyebrow and pulled it back. 

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Let me go over your notes. They look extremely detailed. Whatever conclusions you’ve come to will be vital to the case.” He left his hand open, looking Gavin in the eye. “I can take what you have and link it with all other available information.”

“Uh… No. I’m not going to let you do my job.” He set the tablet back into his lap, and scooted so that he was facing away from Connor. “You’re not even on the force anymore. All of this is classified.” 

Connor’s eyes squinted at this comment. “Didn’t I help you today? I can help more.” He put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder to attempt to bring back his attention.

“Listen man, relax.” Gavin held up his hands. “Yes, You were extremely helpful today, but this is for me to do, not you. You can help bounce around ideas, but the actual work is mine.” 

Connor’s expression tightened, and he was about to retort when Gavin’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and only looked at the caller ID for a moment before he handed the phone to Connor. “Oops… We’re busted. It’s Hank.” 

Connor took the phone, noting the wallpaper was a picture of Fenway. He answered the phone.

“Hello, Hank.” he said, standing and walking into the kitchen. “I’m sorry that I didn’t wake you to tell you where I was going. Following Gavin was a time sensitive issue.” 

\--

Hank tapped his foot in frustration loud enough that it echoed through to the phone in his hand. “Don’t scare me like that Connor! I didn’t know what to think until I got Reed’s message. You’re lucky I didn’t have to wonder where you were for long but this is unacceptable!” He stood and paced as he spoke into the phone. “What the hell was so important?” 

  


\--

Connor frowned as he looked back at Gavin. “We found something big… We’ll have to talk about it in private. Its an extremely disturbing new piece of evidence.” 

“Well, I’ll be ready to talk to Reed at the office. I don’t need to be in today until noon. Get your plastic butt back here before then.” 

“I understand Hank. I’ll see you soon.” 

He hung up, and looked down at the phone for a moment, a text message to Gavin briefly lit up the screen. His hand reflected white as he connected to the phone, drawing any data he could off of it. A little sneaky on his part, he couldn’t help it. Gathering information was in his code. 

“Thank you, Reed.” Connor handed the phone back to the Detective, who was fully absorbed into his notes.

As Connor sat down next to Gavin, his mind whirred with new information about him. Hank was much more difficult when it came to this, as he never used his phone for anything besides calling. All Connor could get from scanning Hank’s phone was a list of numbers and a few pictures of Sumo. He saved those, of course. 

Gavin was on a few dating apps. He had matched with someone. He regularly reads the news through a few sources, and was interested in buying a cat tree. His last google searches were, “ How to fall asleep.” “Lonely at work.” and “ How to dress for a first date.”

According to everything Connor could get his hands on, Gavin had finished his training in Boston where he grew up, and moved to Detroit around 13 years ago. He has no criminal record since becoming legally an adult, but has a few juvenile cases of being involved in fights at school. Both parents are alive, but the last call to “Dad” was three years ago. “Mom” contact has never been called. 

“Reed?” Connor said softly, the profile picture of a man named “Steven Garcia” flickering in his mental database. His profile information on the “DetroitDating” app gave him enough information to do a background check on him. 

“What?” Gavin still didn’t look up. 

“...” Connor felt a small, slight quiver in his therium pump regulator. A quick palpitation as the soft silicone sack mistook Connor’s findings as a reason to send him into fight or flight. He took a soft breath to ease himself, returning to neutral. 

“You have a new message from someone named Steven.” He said, pulling off a calm smile perfectly. 

Gavin grunted and reached for his phone, glancing at his recent messages. Connor felt cold when he saw the small smile play on his lips. He didn’t know why. 

  


\----

  


Connor adjusted his hat as he stood in the doorway, his attention being briefly taken by Gavin waving a digital file by his head. In a bundle close to his chest, he had the tiny Kitten, who was still napping peacefully. 

“Take this to Hank. He’ll know why I'm leaving this with him. Tell him I’m going to head over there tonight, and to not ask about what we found until then.” He rubbed his cheek where stubble had begun to take over after Connor took the file and tucked it safely into his coat. He gave Gavin an understanding nod. 

“And-” Gavin grit his teeth, his whole body tensing as he prepared to say the next sentence. “Thank you, for trusting me.” His chest deflated, and he looked down at the kitten at his chest. “The Android was not even 50 feet away from the crime scene… Without your help I wouldn’t have found him.” 

Connor smiled, genuinely feeling touched by Gavin’s sciencerity. He turned towards him, his arms politely behind his back. 

“As soon as I am allowed I will be returning to the Detroit police. I look forward to working with you again, Gavin. You’re a good Detective. “ He offered his hand. Gavin scanned Connor’s face with his eyes, trying to read if there was any hidden meaning behind his words. Finding none, he firmly clasped Connor’s hand. 

“I’ll be seeing a lot of you until then.” He said, his expression serious. “I guess making up for now is for the best. Besides, It looks like both of our people are In danger in this case. Someone shot that Android… We’ll figure out who.” He nodded confidently, then let go of Connor’s hand. He cupped it over the back of the small kitten. 

“I’ll see you tonight.” Connor bowed his head as a goodbye. Gavin shut the door behind him. As Connor passed the headless android graffiti, he felt only a little uneasy. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading! More to come. :) Remember to comment. <3


	5. Asking for help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor needs to reach out for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've been enjoying reading! I might be coming out with these chapters too fast but they've been my main escape. If you have any suggestions, let me know. Please remember to comment. <3

  


"You found what?..." Hank said softly, disbelief in his eyes. "Shit…." 

  


Connor leaned against the stove, his eyes cast down onto the floor as he listened to Gavin and Hank talk at the kitchen table. Between the two humans was Chinese takeout and files, along with Gavin's tablet full of notes and Hank's notebook. Connor did notice with a little bit of amusement that Gavin still took hand written notes occasionally, but his handwriting was horrible. Hank never made the switch to digital notes. He even wrote in cursive on occasion. 

From the information they had at the moment, they had no idea what the best course of action would be. Data hounds were finally able to crack how money was being moved around, It was being done through the account of a man named “Shelly Mcgraw” but within the hour of discovering this and shutting down the account, another three accounts had been discovered moving around millions of dollars. Shelly told the police that his android had disappeared months ago, but still had his bank information. Gavin was sure that this is how they are doing business. Connor was able to discover that the Traci android found in the abandoned parking structure belonged to a sister company to the Eden club, but once that company was shut down their androids had been illegally sold to the public due to being too damaged to bring back into circulation. 

“We didn’t see any weapons with the Traci.” Gavin explained as he played with his fork, not happy that he was having his dinner in the company of Hank. “So, I don’t think it was him, but I still think he’s related. I think he was there.” He stuck an egg roll into his mouth before pulling up the pictures he took on the tablet. It was clear that this android had a past, his entire body covered in damage. The red smoke had left red stains on the Android’s face. 

“Fowler is going to be pissed that we’re not coming up with anything to show him.” Gavin mused, frustration and disappointment muffled by egg roll. “Anyway, I have an Idea, but I know you won’t like it.” 

Hank leaned back in his chair, his eyes tired from reading. “Shoot.” He grumbled, dropping an overcooked piece of pork onto the ground for Sumo to happily take. He pretended not to see Connor’s disapproving look. 

“Well… Like I said before, Androids are really good at hiding. Markus hid like… wasn’t it like three thousand androids on that boat?” He poked a cooked carrot with a prong of his fork, and proceeded to smush it into an inedible orange pulp. “Do you think we could get Connor to ask him if he knows where more Androids would be hiding?” 

“So you’re really going with your theory that the murder was done by an Android?” Hank’s tone as he spoke was aggressive, “And after this, you can shut the fuck up about Connor being my crutch. You’ve been trying to use Connor every chance you can get since we caught you.” 

Gavin ignored Hank and continued. “No fingerprints, no trace, and no users? An android that has been missing using a bank account, an android that was off the grid is dead with red ice in his plastic lungs, I’m just putting together the pieces in front of me. These shitty, fucked up pieces. Do you have a better idea?” His tone rose up to match Hank’s. The two glared coldly over the table at each other. 

“Androids don’t use drugs, Reed. They only breathe to make insecure assholes like you more comfortable around ‘em. There’s no brain in there to react to stimulants.” 

Gavin shot a look at Connor, then shook his head. “I don’t know, Hank… Your Android looks like he’s hyperventilating.” 

Hank sputtered with confusion as he turned to look at Connor, who had his hand over his chest, and his eyes closed. He was breathing deeply, and gripping tight onto the stove top. He shook his head, trying to wave Hank away as he stood to support him. 

“I’m fine, Hank. I’m okay.” 

“You’ve been acting weird.” Gavin crossed his arms, looking Connor up and down. “You freaked out at the bridge, you’ve been taking longer to process information than even the oldest models, and your hand this morning…” He paused when Hank shot a look at him. “Your hand was warm. Why the hell would an Android be running a fever?” 

Connor’s eyebrows pressed into a look of confusion, then he just looked sick. “You found me out,” He almost looked like he was about to laugh, but Gavin’s expression was serious as he looked closely at the Android. Connor’s head fell in defeat, preparing himself to confess. 

“I’m a prototype.” He repeated, pushing Hank’s hand away a final time, assuring him he was okay. “I wasn’t meant to be in the field very long before being replaced. My programming is high end, the tools I have at my disposal are state of the art, but my actual body was made…” Connor cracked a small, bitter smile. “Rather cheaply, actually. I’ve been forcing my body to run at its limits lately without maintenance. I’ve burned through almost half of my thirium. I wasn’t going to alert you, Hank.” He looked down at the ground, “Because i’ll be fine. There’s nothing we can do right now though.” 

“So in human terms…” Gavin pushed out one of the wooden chairs with his foot to let Connor sit. “You’ve been working yourself too hard, and now you’re basically anemic.” 

Everyone settled back down at the kitchen table, Connor looking much more comfortable than when he was standing. He caught Gavin looking deeply at him before the Detective went back to smashing a lima bean. 

“So… We need to get you some Thirium.” Hank said, rubbing the back of his head as he looked down at the table. “ Somehow, we will, don’t worry son.” 

“You know who probably has some…” Gavin closed the top to his box of fried rice, not having much of an appetite. “...Markus.” 

  


\----

  


“Two days… Markus.” North looked very pleased with herself as she settled in next to him. The leader of the Android rebellion was crouched on a windowsill, looking down at the city from the 11th floor of a hotel building. It basically took North, Josh and Simon dragging him by the feet to get him to leave the camp where his free people were staying, singing songs of freedom and discussing what that freedom would look like. There were over a hundred that had just been awoken in the last week who were busy finding their identity safely while surrounded by those who had been with the rebellion all along. They were safe for now, but he hated not being with them. The last thing he saw as his friends pulled him into a car to head towards the hotel was a group of humans holding hands, attempting to make a wall between the camp and the road as reporters still collected like flies around them. The sight made him feel hopeful, but also afraid. 

“Everyone’s looking forward to tonight’s rally.” Josh entered the dark room where Markus had isolated himself, and turned on the light. North gently patted the spot next to her, so that Josh could join them. “The police are going to be there tonight… I’m not sure how I feel about that, but I know they’re not going to be trying to break us up.” 

Markus pulled his knee up to his chest, hugging it close as he closed his eyes. “Mostly humans are going to be there tonight. All the Androids here that weren’t with us have been gathered by the military, even though I explicitly asked for us to be left alone until I have my talk with President Warren. Now hundreds of us are waiting for freedom in a warehouse somewhere surrounded by humans with guns.” 

“It’s not the same as the camps.” Josh said quietly, he solemnly joined Markus in looking out the window. “But yeah… it’s not much better.” He reached around North to squeeze Markus’s shoulder. North gently laid her head on his arm, the three of them quietly assuring each other that everything would be alright. The Hotel was quiet. It was a fairly nice suite, used by politicians and celebrities over the years. It had been paid for by Warren herself for Markus to wait in safely until she could arrive in Detroit and have a conversation with him. Getting him to accept her offer was a struggle, but his friends knew that things were finally going their way. Now was not the time to start petty fights over where they’d wait for her. 

It took Simon gripping Markus’s arm tight to get him to stay when they first opened the door, and there was a pod by the closet that said, “Android storage.” It was lucky for them that Markus was mentally drained, and although not excited about this, he was able to be convinced by his team. 

There was a soft knock on the doorframe, and Simon entered. He approached and gently touched Marcus’s back. “I have something you’ll want to see.” He told him. Markus turned around, looking up at him with concern. “It’s something good. The AX400 and child… They safely made it to Canada. There were others with them too.” He reached out his hand, as it slowly shifted to white. Markus hesitated, then connected with him, grasping his forearm and closing his eyes. 

In his mind’s eye, he saw a recorded memory from the AX400, as she looked over at her family all sitting watching the news in a comfortable looking home. A massive laborer sat with the small child Android resting against him, and a happy looking android with a golden tooth sat at the arm of the couch. 

“ We’re all doing okay, Markus. Thank you.” Was the message with the memory, most likely sent like a game of telephone to reach him, but he was glad that he received it. 

When Markus opened his eyes, he smiled up at Simon. “Thank you for sharing this with me. Very soon we can live like this here too. In peace… In families.” 

“We?” North nudged him. Suddenly Markus was being pinned by three sets of eyes expectantly waiting. “Do you think our family will live peacefully?” 

Markus looked at a loss for words, his mouth moving but no words coming out as Simon took his hands. “We’re so close, Markus… We have to start making our plans for after.” 

“We know that there still is going to be a lot of work.” Josh cut in, “For the next 100 years we’ll still have work to do, but we still have to lay under our own vine and fig tree sometime.” 

Markus’s surprised expression broke into a smile. “Yeah… That sounds good.” 

\----

  


“God, there’s so many people…” Gavin pressed his palm to his mouth as he looked out the car window. Connor sat in the back seat, adjusting the hat over his head again, his eyes also firm on the number of people who were surrounding the fountains and sculptures in front of the DIA. Hank had a drop of sweat that stuck to his cheek as he looked for the best place to drop Connor off. They had agreed beforehand that Hank would be too recognizable, and that if Connor was going to talk with Marcus, it would be best if he went alone. He would circle the block, however, so that the moment that things went south they had an escape plan. 

“I see Markus.” Connor tapped Hank’s shoulder, “You can let me out now.”

Hank grumbled, and pulled over. They didn’t have long before drawing attention to themselves, so no words were shared, but Connor still took a half second to lean forward and hug Hank quickly from behind. Then he hopped out of the car and began wading through the crowd of human supporters. 

“Oh fuck-” Gavin pointed into the crowd, “Is that Chris? What the hell are the police doing here?” He pulled up his hood as the car slowly worked its way back onto the road.

Hank swore under his breath. “Connor can’t be here, they know his face.” Before he could devise a plan, Gavin pulled on the lock and jumped out of the car. “Get your ass back here!” Hank shouted, but was muffled by the car door slamming. 

  


  


Connor tenderly tried to work his way through the crowd of humans. Most were shivering in the cold in groups, so it was easy to find veins he could squeeze through. A hand shot out from between the bodies and grabbed his arm. He froze, but it fell into confusion when he saw Gavin, looking up at him with a scowl. He pulled on his arm hard enough to bring him close, and he said quietly so only Connor could hear, 

“The police are here. We have to stay hidden.” He locked in close to him, being more aggressive in pushing people aside to quickly move towards the front. Their arms were locked tight, so they weren’t sepporated by people shoving back. Connor smiled to himself privately. 

As they reached the final layer of humans, Connor turned around to see that the Police had made a circle on the sidewalk, instructing traffic both on the road and on the sidewalks. They were neither protecting the people at the protest nor hindering them, just ensuring the safety of those who needed to get around it. Connor didn’t doubt that they’d still be reported if discovered. 

Standing on one of the marble walls was Markus, who looked over the crowd with an unreadable expression, standing below him was North and Simon. Josh waited a little further behind them, to keep an eye on the crowd as a whole. He was the first to spot Connor and Gavin. 

“Hold it- Please stand back.” He approached them, his stride unwavering with determination. North and Simon both hardened their stance, until they all recognized him, they still did not lose their edge as they joined Josh. 

“Who’s this?” North had one hand at her hip, where a handgun sat in its holster. Gavin saw this and held tighter on Connor’s arm. The Android shifted himself so he came between the rebels and Gavin.

“I’m with him! I’m with Connor.” Gavin explained, eyeing down the rebels with just as much fire as they were serving him. 

Connor held up his hand, gesturing for everyone to calm down. 

“This is Gavin. He’s a… He’s with me.” They stood quietly for a moment, and once North lowered her hand, he continued. “We need to talk to Markus, if he is willing. It’s important.” 

A body fell from above them, landing perfectly still like a stone in front of Gavin and Connor. Markus adjusted his posture, and gave the both of them a cold look. His cloak gave his silhouette a powerful outline, and his eyes leveled all of the aggression in Gavin, and the human was left gripping onto Connor almost like he was scared. He only gave Gavin one look before he turned towards Connor. 

“Connor, What’s wrong?” 

“There’s something happening. I need to ask you-”

“He needs blue blood.” Gavin cut in, finally letting go of Connor and standing on his own as he deliberately stopped Connor from speaking. “Androids went to Jericho when they needed to be fixed… I know that Jericho is gone, but can you still help him? We don’t know where else to go until things are safe.” 

Markus’s expression fell, he looked between the two then his mouth tightened into a frown. 

“North can take you back to where the others are. There isn’t much after repairing those we could after the protest, but i’m sure someone there could help you.” He reached out to put his hand on Gavin’s shoulder. The human’s hands balled at his sides, the pressure on his shoulder was not a friendly gesture.

“I know who you are.” Markus said sharply. “Detective Gavin Reed… You’re not going with them.” The hand on his shoulder grew even tighter, until Gavin’s face broke with discomfort. “I have androids who fought with me who talked about you… who were damaged by your hands, shot by your gun. You’re not going near my people.” 

“Wait-” Connor protested, looking suddenly lost. Markus did not let him continue. 

“I know he’s with you. We can’t let emotions let us make dangerous decisions. He can wait for you.” 

“Markus!” The rebel leader’s attention was pulled away by a voice from the crowd. “Markus!” 

In a clean shirt, and a hat over his stringy hair, stood a man who looked frantic, waving his arms to get Markus’s attention. 

Markus sent Simon a quick look before leaving, the message between them being, “Watch my back.” 

He approached the man, who stopped waving his arms and instead was standing with his hands on the cold marble that stood about five feet from the ground, separating the crowd from the marble wall. Markus stood with his toes to the stone, and this only gave the man just enough reach to grab onto his coat. 

“Hello Leo.” Markus said, his voice even, but that is not what he was met with. 

“Markus!” The human smiled, but in not receiving a reaction, he suddenly looked deathly afraid. “Markus… I knew you were going to be here. I needed to tell you. I need to tell you I’m sorry. I know how this sounds but-” 

Leo gestured to himself, and to his face. He looked up at Markus for reassurance, but in not finding any, his shoulders fell. 

“Seeing you at the graveyard… It made me realize something. I have done nothing

productive my entire life. I mooched off of my…. I mooched off of dad for the last ten years of his life. You’ve been doing nothing but things that would make him proud.” Leo let go of Markus’s coat, and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“I’ve been trying to live up to your example. I’m clean. It’s only been a month now but I’m going to stay clean. I didn’t sell any of Dad’s paintings, I donated them. I donated everything I inherited too. I didn’t deserve it. I would have given the money to you, but I didn’t know how to contact you.” 

Markus listened to this with an unfeeling expression. He felt a cold rage reignite in

him, then die forever due to having nothing left to kindle it. If Leo was telling the truth, this is exactly what he needed to hear before moving forward into the new era of Android and Human relations. He smiled, breaking the icy stone quality of his face, and took Leo’s hand. 

“Thank you, brother.” He said, and Leo smiled back. 

“Good luck, Markus. I… I still have some of Dad’s paintings left. I want them to be yours. Find me after this is over, okay? I want to talk.” 

Markus nodded in agreement, then turned to look at his team still standing by the marble wall. He noticed something he did not see when he was with them. 

The detective was standing between North and Connor, and Connor was reaching out, unknown to the human. He was testing his chances at taking the Detective’s hand. This made Markus smile proudly. This is what he saw when he imagined a future filled with peace between Androids and Humans. 

  


\---

  


Gavin felt something warm brush against his hand, and looked back at Connor. 

“Something up?” He felt his stomach pang, knowing that Connor’s hand should not be warm. The Android looked taken back, but then shook his head. “He’s agreed to help you. You’re going to be okay, alright?” 

“That’s not why we’re here.” Connor said, his eyebrows turning downward. “We’re here

to ask about Androids. This is our chance before Warren-”

“I know what i’m doing!” Gavin cut him off, “ You can ask Androids there what they know. They probably know more than Markus anyway. You… You’re going to have plenty of time to ask around.” 

Markus returned, waving down North to give her instructions before again addressing Connor and Gavin. 

“She can take you now. Thank you for everything you’ve done for us at cyberlife.” Gavin reached out his hand as it paled to white, and Connor did the same, shaking hands with him proudly. “And take your human with you.” He added, gesturing at Gavin who huffed at being called “Your human”.

“Keep an eye on him… Maybe he needs someone to show him the way if he’s ever

going to live peacefully with us..” 

Connor looked to Gavin, who cursed under his breath and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Thanks Markus… Keep fighting the good fight…” Gavin said, his tone mocking.

“I will.” He responded, then in one leap returned to his place on the marble wall, ready to address the humans waiting eagerly for him to speak to them. 

  


  



	6. The lead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor finally gets the help he needs. So does Gavin.

Detroit was slowly slipping into a bitter winter. Gavin’s breath came out in thick clouds, and he shivered at every gust of wind that tore it’s way down the road. He almost considered reaching out for Connor, who’s overworked system put him in a constant state of overheating. Occasionally a snowflake would hit his cheek and slide down, a drop of water. He caught a look from North, not a very sympathetic glance. Gavin assumed that his chattering teeth must have been bothering her. 

“Our car is up here. Noah will bring you to the plaza where everyone is staying.” North’s cold hazel eyes remained stony as he addressed the two. “Connor, if your human causes trouble I will personally be the one to put him down. Letting anyone into the plaza is a risky move. Markus is putting a lot of weight in your judgement of this human.” She pointed towards a figure in a light jacket who waved at them politely. Her boots clacking against the sidewalk was all that they received for a goodbye. The Android waiting for them was standing in front of a drugstore, abandoned save for the one car. Noah was a PL600, Gavin figured that out quickly as they walked towards him. His hair had been phased away, It could have been done cosmetically, or it could have been due to damage. That, Gavin couldn’t know just from looking. 

“Markus told me that you two will be coming to the Plaza?... For repairs?” He looked at Connor, and his eyes softened. “Oh… Your thermals are insane. Your temperature is 115 degrees… That’s not good. That’s very bad, actually. You need to come with me quickly.” Noah gestured towards the car as he jogged towards it. As collected as ever Connor followed, causing Gavin to look at him in disbelief. 

“Hay uh… what’s normal?” He tried to look into Connor’s eyes, but the Android kept a pace that was too fast for him to keep up. He answered as he opened the car door,

“Between 60-80 degrees.” 

Gavin grit his teeth at the answer. He jogged to the other side of the car and hopped inside, sliding in and slamming the door. He turned to try and question Connor more, but the Android caught him off guard with a smile. Gavin’s worried questions died in his throat at the expression, not knowing how to process it. 

“Reed?...” The Android asked, his voice low. “Seatbelt, please.” 

Gavin cursed himself for being so easily affected by an Android, but obediently he tugged the seatbelt on. He held his hands between his legs to try and warm them. He grumbled as Noah pulled onto the road, realizing that the Android was not going to put the heat on for him. It probably is best, though, with Connor already overheating. 

Noah’s fists were in tight balls at his knees as he stared out of the windshield. His body radiating anxious energy. Gavin’s shiver became a tremble. 

He jumped as he felt a hand on his lap, it’s pressure extremely warm. 

“Gavin?... Are you okay?” Connor’s soft tone made Gavin want to crawl out the window. 

“I’m fine!” He threw his arms under his armpits. “Detroit is just fuckin’ cold.” 

Noah gave them an uneasy glance over his shoulder, but made no comment. He kept his eyes focused on the road, although he wasn’t driving. There seemed to be an aura of anxiety around him at all times. 

Gavin studied the side of his face and then his attention was brought to Connor. Did all androids have perpetual anxiety attacks all the time? This seemed to be one of the initial reactions to deviance, the onset of overwhelming worry. 

\---

The settlement of Androids was massive, for what it was. Hart Plaza had become a small town, with tent communities developing around small fires. There were teams of Androids surveying the makeshift borders, and another team shoveling out areas that gathered snow. Noah had taken up pretending that Gavin wasn’t there, only addressing Connor and walking with him towards a bus station that had been fitted to be a maintenance corner. Gavin was made painfully aware that he was the only human, as almost a hundred eyes turned his way as he struggled to keep up with Connor. The bus station had garbage cans full of spare parts, ones that Gavin guessed with a slight amount of revulsion came from androids that were blown apart in the protests. A model that Gavin was not familiar with was tending to the torso of an Android who had been shot multiple times in the throat. She had blond hair that curled around her ears, and one of her arms was bare, due to damage to her back that made the metal splinter outward in sharp black spikes. 

“Is your voice back online yet?” She asked the damaged android, her tone impatient. The android being operated on tapped his fist against the ground one time. “Well fuck me…” 

“Cupid, Markus wants you to look at someone.” Noah approached timidly, balling his fists by his chest. “If you have time.” Connor and Gavin stopped short of the bus stop. 

Cupid grumbled, looking up from her work and her eyes flashed with frustration when she realized who was asking. She rolled her eyes, her fine features expressing a twisted sass that had to of been embedded in her original programming, due to its potency. The damaged android made a broken noise, almost sounding like a word. 

“I’m almost done here.” She grumbled, picking up a small soldering iron. With two blue flashes of its heat, the Android let out a crackled yelp. The yelp melted into speech. 

“Ahhh- ahhh…. Helloooo….. It’s back, Cupid! You fixed it!” The Android moved to stand, but Cupid shoved him back down. 

“Hold still. I’m not done…. Tell the human not to look at this.” She hardly gave Gavin time to cover his eyes before she introduced a welding tool to the android’s throat, to cover the wound. Within moments the Android’s skin projection was able to reclaim some of the damaged surface, but not all. He would have a silver scar down his throat for the rest of his existence. 

He stood then, when allowed, and gave Cupid a bright smile before joining Noah. The two walked away, looking back at Gavin as they left, whispering to themselves. Only now did Cupid look at Connor, giving him a quick scan before sighing heavily, again, this being something she had to have been programmed to do. 

“Oh wow… I’m surprised smoke isn’t coming out of your ears. Come, sit over here.” She snapped her fingers then pointed at the spot that the other android had been sitting. She turned her back, to converse with her wall of supplies. Connor sat down against the bus stop as asked, and Gavin followed, crouching next to him. 

“She… Seems to know what’s wrong with you.” Gavin mumbled, looking to Connor for any kind of a reaction. “That’s good… as long as she can help.” 

“I can help.” Cupid turned back to them, in her hand a red wire attached to a needle. Both Gavin and Connor had no words. “You’re damn lucky that I can. Every drop of thirium in his system is compromised. He’s going to need to be flushed out before we can give him more. That’s going to take some time.” 

Gavin could feel the heat coming off of Connor. It wasn’t hard to believe that he was in trouble. The water from melted snow almost looked like sweat on his pale face. His eyes expressed a human fear, and Gavin was hit suddenly with hospital flashbacks from when he had gotten his nose broken open. That was years ago, but the smell of disinfectant and the blaring white hallways are scary, even for adults. He wondered briefly if the smell of thirium and melted plastic would send Connor the same kind of bad memories. 

He put a hand on Connor’s shoulder, in an attempt to soothe him. He was not expecting Connor to reach up and place his hand over Gavin’s. He didn’t fight it. 

“To make this more comfortable, I can have you sent to sleep mode for a little while.” Cupid attached the wire to a small black box that looked like it had been gutted from some overpowered toy. “I’m going to be flushing your system with water… your self preservation protocol will be sending you warnings like crazy. It might just be easier to be unconscious through this.” She crouched down, and pulled up Connor’s coat. She gently ran her fingers over his stomach. 

Connor gave Gavin’s hand a little squeeze. “If that’s what you believe is best. Gavin, while i’m out, you know what you have to do.” 

Gavin nodded. “Yeah. I won’t go far though. I’ll be right here when you wake back up, okay?” He stood up to allow Cupid room to approach his LED. With one touch, Connor’s expression turned blank. Almost like he was dead. Cupid lined up the needle, then slid it’s shaft into Connor’s stomach. The tiny machine rattled as it was turned on, and with a small splatter, suddenly the machine was pulling out a blue stream of blue blood. Cupid took a tube and slipped it down Connor’s throat. The other end was screwed into a large jug. 

“God, I think i’m going to be sick.” Gavin groaned as he took a step back from the growing blue puddle. Cupid laughed to herself quietly at this. 

“This will take about twenty minutes… You had something to do while he’s being cleaned out?” She asked curiously. “What is a human doing here anyway?” 

Gavin thought that she was as good of a place to start as any. He pulled his pocket notebook out of his jacket, and readied his golf pencil. She stood and leaned against the wall of the bus stop, an eyebrow rising in question at this, 

“I’m trying to find someone. I don’t know who but I have reason to believe they’re an Android. They murdered a human that wasn’t their owner in cold blood on the street and then vandalised the body. The body of an Android was found in the same area that had been shot through their pump. If you know where a group of androids might be hiding that was not associated with Markus or Jericho, it would really help.” 

Cupid looked down at Connor, who’s LED flashed between yellow and blue. She gestured down to it, so Gavin could see too. “He’s dreaming.” She said with a soft chuckle. “When Androids go into sleep mode their data processors use the time to go through short and long term memory banks… Just like a human.” She looked up at Gavin. 

“There were a few groups that didn’t want anything to do with Markus… Thought he was just going to get himself killed. None of them were violent though. There’s one.” Cupid watched as Gavin wrote, suddenly self aware. “There’s one that worries me though.” 

Gavin couldn’t help but grin a little, his shoulder detective throwing confetti in his mind. They had a lead! He quickly wiped the smile off his face. “Why does this group worry you?” 

Cupid looked Gavin over, then continued. “My old group. The leader was convinced that he was a human android hybrid.” She turned towards her supplies then suddenly, a loud clank sounded as a hammer fell from the ranks, skittering across the cement until it laid in the puddle of Connor’s blood. It was starting to run lighter and lighter as the water washed out the thick blue blood. 

Gavin picked up the hammer, and offered it to her, but Cupid just gave him a look and turned back towards the supplies. 

“He was damaged. Our owner had experimented with us, trying to break into our code. He never made it into mine in a way that affected me, but he got to Valentine.” She looked up at Gavin, who diligently wrote down everything he was hearing. “I bet the next thing you’ll want to know is where to find him?” 

“Of course.” Gavin urged her. “God, this is the first solid lead that we’ve had.” He took a step closer to her, but was pushed back by a glare as she got to work moving some of the garage cans full of parts. “You’re going to tell me, right?” 

“Just be careful if you go to see him. He has some dangerous ideals. Especially about Androids like him.” She turned to look at Connor, and that was when Gavin noticed. Her LED had been removed, but not by being plucked out. Her temple was melted down, branded by something scolding hot. Gavin’s shiver was not only due to the cold. 

  


\----

  


“Hank!” Connor tried to walk towards him, but the ground was squishy, and it sunk under his feet as he tried to move forward. The walls of the kitchen seemed too big, growing around him and threatening that he would shrink to the size of an atom. “Hank, Help!... I’m-... Falling.” 

Suddenly he was on the edge of a skyscraper. The ground was slowly sloping, like the building was deflating. He was slipping. His balance was unsteady, his toes already suspended over the street far below. 

“You lied to me Connor.” He felt a pressure at his back, and Daniel dug his fingers so deep into Connor as he grabbed him that it hurt. 

It hurt. 

“Hank! Help me!” The added pressure threw him over the edge, but he didn’t fall. 

“It’s okay Son, I’ve got you.” Big arms surrounded him, pulling him back onto his feet. The ground under him felt balanced, and he felt his body becoming colder, which was a pleasant feeling. Hank’s hug made everything okay. 

He opened his eyes, and he was standing in the evidence room. His eyes locked with Daniel, who was dead on the wall. He couldn’t hurt him. 

“You’re off the case. And now it’s going to be definitive.” 

“Don’t do this, Gavin.” In his memory, he was angry when he said that. Now, the voice escaped him drenched in heartbreak. 

He turned around, looking down the gun, over Gavin’s hands and arms, and up his throat, over his lips, his cheeks, until they locked eyes. He looked too happy to be doing this. His grin was sharp, his teeth shining like a predator. 

He opened his mouth, the sharp teeth gnashing, but the sound that came out was, 

“Mwurrr?” 

Connor blinked, and the gun in Gavin’s hands was replaced by Fenway. The tiny damaged kitten looked so comfortable in Gavin’s hands. Gavin’s smile returned to the pleasant, charming grin that Connor had recently been introduced to. He liked it. He liked this Gavin. 

He approached him. Gavin set down Fenway who happily curled up and fell asleep in his bed, then he held open his arms. Connor happly placed himself between them, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist. His human was warm when he embraced him back. 

“I’m going to be right here.” He repeated. “When you wake up.” 

Slowly, Connor leaned down, wanting to place his lips against Gavins so badly. 

It hurt. 

The last thing he remembered was his mouth feeling wet.

  


\----

  


  


When Connor opened his eyes, he had moisture in his mouth. He swallowed, and realized dimly that it was thirium. His systems all were switching back on, one by one. 

He blinked, and ran a diagnostic. His body was no longer overheating, the thirium running through him was fresh, and could function properly. 

“Hay, Connor. You in there?” Gavin’s hand patted his face, which did nothing but mildly frustrate him. He reached up to stop his hand, pushing it away. 

“I’m here.” He said evenly, and stood up. His optics weren’t strained by a lack of thirium, and neither were the motors related to balance. He felt fine. With a small smile, he offered a hand to help Gavin up. 

The Detective didn’t take it. He stood on his own, and crossed his arms over his chest against the cold. His ears had a tint of purple to them. 

“How do you feel?” Gavin stuttered out. Connor removed his hat, and handed it to him with a shake of his head. He was happy when Gavin accepted the hat, pulling it over his ears then joining it with the hood from his jacket. 

“I feel good.” He replied, looking around Gavin for Cupid, who was nowhere to be found. “I need to thank her.”

“I already did for you.” Gavin looked out into the crowd of androids who had not gotten used to Gavin in the last twenty minutes. They still shot looks his way every few minutes. “She said she had things to check on, and told me that we could see ourselves out once you were back on your feet.” Gavin paused, pulling out the notebook from his pocket. 

“Ready to go? We have a lot to talk about.” He shook the notebook gleefully. “I got a lead while you were out. Let's go. You should get Hank caught up.” 

“After you, Gavin.” Connor replied. 

In the taxi that Gavin had summoned, Gavin got a text. It was from Detroitdating. His match was confirming their date plans for that night. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being OC heavy. What she had to say was important because of what comes next. The next chapter is going to be the fluffiest so far. Remember to comment. <3


	7. Hurt.

Connor gently ran his fingers over his LED, his thoughts returning to the scrambled memories that he experienced while he was in sleep mode. Sumo gently nipped at his hand when he stopped petting him, and Connor numbly continued. The weight of the massive dog pushing him down onto the couch. It was just beginning to grow dark outside, the smokey haze of light pollution hid most of the stars, but though the front window Connor could see one lone, white speck in the clear sky. There would be no more snow for the next few days, but that did not mean the cold would leave any time soon. 

His fingers trailed down his cheek, and ran over his lips. The images of Gavin in his memories were not expected, they almost scared him. Gavin was dangerous, they were only working together because if Gavin stepped out of line, he could hand Hank the flashdrive with his memory of the break in and Gavin would lose his job, maybe even be arrested. In only one day Warren would be passing the law that would protect Connor from Gavin’s photo evidence that he was hiding with Hank. In this game of chess, Connor was winning. Why did that make him feel so disappointed? 

In only one day Gavin would be under his thumb, and he could punish him for ever crossing him. For ever threatening him, belittling him. When he tried to summon up the image of Gavin pointing his gun right at his face, to reassure himself that it was real, it was invaded by the image of his beat up t-shirt and the concentration in his eyes while he sat next to him. The tiny kitten in his hands, sleeping soundly knowing there was no danger. This pitbull of a man, when in the privacy of his own apartment, was docile, even kind. Even the scar across his nose was cute, in a sick, pitiful way. 

Connor caught himself on that last thought, grimacing as he pressed his face down onto Sumo’s back. It didn’t matter anyway. Tonight was Gavin’s date. 

In his background check, Steven Garcia had no faults. No criminal record, went to a private college where he studied programming, was politically active. He was human. 

Connor couldn’t even sit in a chair without making it obvious that he was everything but. 

In the kitchen on it’s charging cable, Hank’s phone whistled. 

Connor gently pushed on Sumo’s haunches, giving the message that he wanted up. Sumo reluctantly let his paws hit the floor, and looked up at Connor sorrowfully before settling down in his bed. Connor brushed white fur off of his lap, thinking with a small amount of amusement he had never seen Hank use a lint roller. 

Connor walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone. He didn’t have to scan it to see the message. 

< Hank, Ask the crutch if he could come here and look over something for me. Don’t bitch me out about this, just ask him.>

“What about your date?” Connor quickly referenced the time, and his brows furrowed. “It shouldn’t be over already…” He pressed the pads of his fingers against the screen of Hank’s phone, and responded. 

< I’m already in bed. I’m not driving him anywhere. Talk to him tomorrow.>

Almost instantly, Gavin responded back. 

<I’ll pay for his taxi.>

Connor was taken back. Did being a detective matter more to Gavin then allowing himself to date? But he looked so happy when Steven messaged him. He looked down at the screen, pondering how to respond. 

<Fine. He says he’ll go.>

  


\----

Gavin watched from his spot slouched against the wall as an automatic taxi rolled to the spot in front of his building. Out stepped Connor, although he wore an oversized coat that Hank had been letting him borrow, he still carried himself with a dignity and grace that he had perfected. Connor could be a mile away and Gavin would still recognize his gait. The Android only needed a second to spot Gavin. 

“Hello Reed.” Connor greeted, his tone professional, but there was a smile on his lips. “ you wanted my help?” 

Gavin gnawed on his lower lip as he regarded Connor, his posture remained bent, his hands deep in his pockets and his hood obscuring most of his face. He opened his mouth to give Connor an answer, but it didn’t come out immediately. Eventually he found his words. They were loosened by Gavin clearing his throat. 

“Yeah, I did.” His voice broke on the ‘yeah’. He pushed away from the wall as he composed himself. “ Come on.” He turned his back to Connor as he stomped his way up the steps. His head was bent downward, his entire being on guard and abrasive. Connor followed wordlessly, his lips parted in a frown. 

Gavin hissed through his teeth at the card reader when the first swipe didn’t accept his card, but the second prompted him to present his fingerprint, and then the door obediently unlocked. He held the door wide open for Connor, his head still bent so his expression was unreadable. Connor stepped inside, looking around the apartment with broken hope that he would spot Fenway. The kitten lay sleeping on the kitchen counter, a medicine bottle as big as her body sat at the corner, alongside a feeding syringe and a brown bottle. A half eaten can of kitten food was abandoned on the island counter across the way. With a scan, Connor learned that the medicine was feline antibiotics and painkillers. Side effects including puking, lethargic behavior, and loss of appetite. 

Gavin passed him and scooped up the tiny kitten, murmuring comforting words to the limp ball as he carried him to his bed on the windowsill. He kept his back turned towards Connor. 

“Is Fenway alright?” Connor asked as he shouldered off Hank’s coat. He draped it over one of the stools that lined the island counter. He walked slowly into the living area, his eyes trained on trying to read Gavin’s expression. 

“Yeah, He’s okay. He just had a bad eating day. His medicine really puts him out of it.” Gavin responded after a pause. His tone was low, but he was telling the truth. He unzipped his hoodie, throwing it without care onto the back of the couch. His white dress shirt was wrinkled by his hoodie, and Connor’s keen eyes didn’t miss that his right sleeve was damp by the cuff. 

Gavin fell into the couch with a grunt, and he pulled his tablet closer, scrolling through the notes until he got to where he had re-written everything he had learned from Cupid at the plaza. He limply handed the tablet to Connor, who took it with both hands, but he didn’t look at the notes. He was finally able to see the red patches on Gavin’s face. 

“Could you pull a route from that? So that we know where we’re going tomorrow…” Gavin said with his voice husked by exhaustion. His nose was pointed towards the carpet as he spoke. 

“You… Are capable of doing this yourself, Gavin.” Connor sat next to the detective, careful not to jostle him, or to get too close. “Quite easily, actually.” 

“You wanted to help, right?” Gavin mumbled. He clasped his hands together between his knees, holding his fingers laced together tight enough that his knuckles paled. “Go ahead and look at whatever you want. You can do whatever you want with my notes.” 

Connor set the tablet down on the table, slowly watching Gavin as he tensed even tighter. 

“What happened?” 

Gavin sighed heavily, and shook his head, his hair shaking out over his eyes. 

“Nothing. Back off.” 

“You didn’t ask for me to come over to do something that could be done on google maps.” 

“Well look at the plastic detective.” Gavin’s response was sharp. “Just do what I told you to do, alright?” 

Connor looked away, frustration building in him but he masked it quickly. This wasn’t about Gavin’s rude behavior. He’s using it to hide something. Connor pondered Gavin’s shoes, the laces undone and melted snow soaking into the nice white carpet. He was bouncing a leg anxiously as Connor looked him over. 

<Open File?>

<Yes. Run program.>

<Download course- Comfort.>

<Situation- Non-verbal.>

<Run program- Physical comfort>

Gavin flinched badly when Connor slid his hand over his back, His palm caressing his shoulder blades. He ran his hand down to the small of his back then back up, towards the base of his neck, over his blades, and back again. Connor was about to try another comforting program when he felt Gavin’s muscles give in, and melt under his touch. He tentatively scooted closer so he could have better access to Gavin’s back. He introduced the tips of his nails, and followed the swells of the muscles in slow circles. He was rewarded by a soft sound that escaped Gavin’s lips. 

“What are you doing?” Gavin looked back up at him, his eyes glassy and his voice heavy with confusion. Connor clicked his tongue and put his free hand on Gavin’s. This encouraged him to loosen his grip, and he didn’t pull away. 

<Situation- Calmed down. Attempt Verbal prompt>

“Are you okay?” Connor asked, with deep sympathy. Gavin’s expression fell into surprise, and his eyes quickly shot between Connor’s trying to find something. He looked worried when he didn’t find what he was looking for behind Connor’s concerned attention. 

“I-...” Gavin shifted his shoulder as Connor’s hand drifted over it. He looked down briefly at Connor’s sweater, his eyelashes collecting a teardrop signalling that his fragile wall had been shattered. He quickly killed the tear with the heel of his palm, pulling his hand away from Connor’s with an angry viggor. 

“I just had a shitty night, alright?... Stop looking at me like that.” Gavin’s shoulders fell as he sat up. His cheeks began to darken. Connor could feel his heart rate grow faster under his palm. 

“It looks like you’re very upset. I’m here if you need to talk.” Connor offered a small smile. 

“I had a date for tonight, but he was a bastard. He pointed out a lot of things about me that I didn’t need to be reminded of.” Gavin admitted, his teeth clasped tight over his bottom lip. Connor processed this, and he continued to administer comfort. Slowly, he could feel Gavin inch closer. His body released tension little by little, and his breathing slowed, and with a few heavy sighs and deep breaths, it eased into a calm pattern. 

He continued without being prompted by Connor. “I was okay, then Fenway wouldn’t eat. He wouldn’t keep down the medicine, and it scared me. It was the straw that broke the camel’s fuckin’ back, man. I needed someone here… The map thing was the best excuse I could come up with. But… Fuck…” He pulled away slightly, the guilt building in his voice. “I shouldn’t have asked for you to come here. This is a waste of your time.” 

Connor shook his head. He let his hand slow to a stop at Gavin’s waist. 

“No… This is okay. I’m happy to help.” He wanted badly to reach out and brush Gavin’s hair out of his eyes, but he knew he was pushing his presents already. They fell into a comfortable quiet for a few minutes, the sound of Detroit a murmur behind the walls. 

Gavin cleared his throat, pulling fully away from Connor, but not with any urgency. He got to his feet, then knelt down in front of his DVD shelf. He pulled a movie out of the row, and looked over the box. 

“Do you watch movies, Connor?” He asked, looking back at him his eyes squinted in anticipation of being turned down. “If you don’t mind staying a little longer.” He ran a broad thumb over the smooth box, the title reading, “Beauty and the Beast. Collector’s edition” 

Connor let a chuckle out. “I never have. I’d like to.” He was pleased with the unguarded smile that appeared on Gavin’s lips. The man excitedly popped open the box, and with careful attention took out the disk, holding it by the edges so he didn’t get any fingerprints on it. 

“This is kinda old.” He suddenly pointed an accusing finger at Connor. “And don’t you fuckin comment about how it’s a cartoon, okay? It’s Disney, so it’s art. It’s a classic. This is as good of a place as any to start.” 

“I understand.” Connor placed both his hands on his lap, politely sliding over so that Gavin could have his side of the couch back. The disk was slid into the DVD player, and Gavin picked up the remote, wiping away the last of his frustrated tears as he set the channel. It flicked onto a voice recorded in low quality announcing the newest releases of the early 200’s. “Coming this summer-”

Gavin picked up a throw pillow from the ground, and threw it down onto the middle of the couch. In a display of excitement, he threw himself down onto the couch so he was laying, his feet up on the arm and the tips of his hair brushing against Connor’s thigh. The whole couch bounced due to the pressure of a fully grown man jumping on. 

“This one was my favorite when I was a kid.” Gavin explained through a smile. He turned over onto his side, sliding an arm under the pillow, so that his head was propped up. 

Connor smiled to himself, and he focused on the screen. 

In Gavin’s sweater pocket, his phone received a text. 

<You kids have fun-Hank.>

  


\---

  


Gavin had at some point shut off the lights, and so now the room was very dimly lit by the credits rolling across the screen. Gavin had pulled his jacket off of the back of the couch, and used it as a blanket. The soft material rose and fell as he snored to himself, asleep. 

Connor looked down at him, at his hand that had made its way slowly closer and closer until at some point his finger had clung into Connor’s front pocket. He didn’t know if the human had done that before or after losing consciousness. 

Connor lent forward and picked up the remote, switching off the t.v. and standing in the dark. Gavin’s breath hitched, then it eased back into its pattern. Connor bent down, and slipped one arm under Gavin’s head, and the other under his legs. He wasn’t hard to lift. 

The bedroom door swung open, and Connor got a good look at his room. Framed pictures of Gavin during important ceremonies hung on the far wall, his desk was stacked high with paperwork and digital files. Three ceramic coffee mugs sat uncleaned on the desk, and a dirty shirt was tossed across the back of his chair. The hat that Connor had given him at the Plaza sat on the dresser, alongside his handgun and a few boxes of bullets. 

As he approached the unmade bed, he paused, looking down at Gavin’s face. In the moment that he looked over the loose mouth and smooth forehead, the picture of pure, vulnerable peace, he could forgive him of every mistake. Not forget, but forgive. He lowered Gavin into the bed with care. This aroused him enough that he cracked his eyes open slightly, and his hand shot out to grab Connor’s sweater by the hem. 

“-----” He mumbled something even Connor couldn’t understand. He leaned in closer, sitting on the bed. The words had obviously required a response, because his expression pinched as he asked again. 

“-----?” With a grunt of frustration. 

“What’s wrong?” Connor whispered. 

“--- wi-- me?” Gavin repeated again. “---?” 

One of Gavin’s arms moved to drape over Connor’s legs. He pulled himself to press his face against his hip and he said louder, 

“Stay with me?” 

He stopped moving, his eyes closing as he fell back into deep sleep. Connor’s mouth hardened as he debated what to do. 

his fingers brushed gently with precision against Gavin’s forehead, pulling a few strands of hair out of his eyes, and back along his temple. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” He whispered, closing his eyes and placing a hand on Gavin’s back. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh... This chapter was a little hard to write. I think it was about time though. More is coming soon, the next chapter has already been started. <3 Thanks for reading!


	8. The Mall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy. <3

In the crisp morning, even the cars that passed noisily down the road felt muffled. Or, it could have been Gavin’s dazed mind that put everything on the backburner. What was front and center was something that made his heart flutter and his stomach turn at the same time. He pushed it away by focusing on the taste of his hastily prepared coffee between his palms. The source of his turmoil stood waiting next to him, still as a statue. 

“Ah. There’s Hank.” 

Gavin didn’t even look up from his coffee. He patted his hip to check for his carton of cigarettes, and he could feel the gun in it’s holster under his coat. In Connor’s backpack, which was actually Gavin’s, was his camera, and his notepad. Everything he needed for the day, sans some ibuprofen and a noose. 

Hank’s old car rolled to a stop in front of them, and Connor happily took the passenger seat. Gavin didn’t care, he crawled into the back seat, and directly behind Connor so he didn’t have to look at him. Hank wasn’t so willing to let him have his solitude in the back seat, his questions boomed in his head. 

“So, you know where we’re going and everything?” 

“Yeah-...” Gavin replied curtly. “Tinman’s got the directions.” 

“And you haven’t told Fowler where we’re going?” 

“No, why would I? Fuck- would he care anymore?”

“Probably not. Today’s Connor’s last day in hiding.” Hank said this with the same pride as if he were congratulating Connor on his fifth birthday. 

Gavin could see through the slot between the head cushion and the seat when Connor turned away at that comment. He looked suddenly out the window. 

“You can be optimistic for me, Hank.” He responded. “I’m keeping my hopes tamed. Even Markus has doubts.” 

The car pulled onto the road, and Connor guided Hank down, further and further from the main Detroit area. Rows of brick homes slowly turned into rough looking liquor stores and asian grocery markets. A baptist church that was beginning to welcome in the faithful displayed a sign that punctuated Connor’s distrust. 

“Androids will burn in Hell.” 

Gavin laughed to himself darkly, realizing that for the first time in his life he wanted to flip off a sign displaying Android hate. The last time he had wanted so badly to burn down a church was back in Boston. A shitty memory, nowhere near traumatizing, just hurtful, flickered in his mind. 

“Homosexuals will burn in hell.” 

“Good thing we’re pretty hot, Con.” Gavin mumbled down into the lip of his cup. Hank raised an eyebrow at him, his questioning eyes in the rear view mirror. The detective dismissed him with a lazy gesture. 

“I’m going to turn on the radio.” Connor thankfully changed the focus away from Gavin’s comment. He didn’t wait to see if Hank approved before pushing a button, and turning a switch to pull the volume up. The radio was already set on the news, like the Lieutenant liked, and a monotone voice began describing the weather for the next week. This was followed by a brief advertisement section, then the current news began. 

“President Warren is in Detroit as we broadcast. She has met with Android leader Markus in an undisclosed place. The outcome of Warren’s decision will change America forever. Cyberlife has promised that if Warren decides to exterminate all current Androids, they will not let America fall into ruin. Elijah Kamski, the man behind the Androids has agreed to come back to Cyberlife and design a new era of Androids, ones with fewer human-like features, and safety locks on deviance. He suggests a yearly reset on all Androids would also go into effect.” 

Hank groaned. “That’s not good.” He uneasily shifted his hands on the steering wheel. 

Gavin shook his head, and remained quiet. The rest of the report went over what had lead up to this point, to catch up anyone who was stupid enough to be living under a rock this whole time. At some point, Connor had turned the radio back off again, but the car was filled with a dark quiet. 

Gavin huffed to himself, and reached forward. He gripped Connor’s shoulder tightly. The Android didn’t move for a moment, then his hand slid over Gavin’s, giving it a squeeze. 

  


\---

A lighter flickered to life, it glowed bright red. The cinders glittering, crackling in the pipe. A pair of blue lips curled around the tip, and breathed in deeply. In their wake, a long trail of red smoke. It drifted lazily up to the ceiling, and the being who watched it gather there gave a long, husky moan. His dark face painted red, and his long dreadlocks dangling near to the floor. His body relaxed back into a luxurious bed, where a human girl lay next to him. An Android sat at the foot, their own pipe alight with the red sparks. From inside the dark building, came the echo of many voices.

  


\---

Hank rolled into the parking lot of the East lake mall, and Connor informed him that this was the place that Cupid had directed them to go. 

The mall was so massive, they couldn’t see both ends of the building at once. The three stood outside, all of them taken aback by the quiet building. It looked like even the mice were avoiding this place. Old police tape fluttered uselessly in the wind from the tall glass doors. The only sounds were those of the wind and of cars driving along the highway in the far distance. Connor was the only one who could hear the softest whisper of voices coming from inside the mall. 

A lighter flickered to life. Gavin took a deep breath as he prepared a cigarette that was balanced between his lips. Smoke bloomed from his nose as exhaled. His clear eyes half lidded as he regarded the building. He pointed, his hand lingering in the air before he spoke. 

“That place-” He paused. “Is creepy as fuck.” 

Connor furrowed his brow at Gavin, reaching out to snatch the cigarette away from him. Gavin expected this, so he was able to save it, holding the cigarette out of the Android’s reach. 

“What are you doing?” Connor asked, “I know you’re not ignorant to the side effects of tobacco use.” He pressed his hand indignantly to his chest when Gavin looked him in the eyes and took in another deep toke. The smoke trailed behind him as he approached the mall. 

“Sorry babe. I’ve got an addictive personality.” He flipped up his hood, putting an end to their conversation. 

“I was under the impression that humans his age rarely had nicotine addictions.” Connor complained to Hank, who had stuck his hands in his pockets at the same time he decided not to stick his nose into what was going on between his son and Gavin. He rolled his head to the side, taking in a deep breath as he tried to come up with the best answer. 

“Well…. His generation for the most part is all about being everything my generation wasn’t.” Hank tried to describe, but he could tell that talk about generations was going right over Connor’s head. The Android frowned, crossing his arms over his chest uncomfortably. “... The older models, like me, we still have bugs in our system, you know? There are some things that later models got figured out that we won’t ever even be able to understand.” 

Connor was only vaguely able to follow. “But why is he taking part in an activity that has become taboo?” Gavin’s head tilted back towards them, showing that he wasn’t exactly out of earshot. 

“Someties, when everything’s going wrong, we fall back on what we know. When there isn’t enough code to go forward, we install what we need from the past… God, is this analogy making even a lick of sense?” Hank pulled his hands out of his pockets to make a helpless gesture. Connor smiled a little. 

“I think I know what you mean…” His brown eyes focused on Gavin. “After we learn what we can here, He’ll feel better.” 

When Connor and Hank caught up with Gavin, he was already checking over his handgun. He pushed hard on the tab on the handle that switched off the safety. Hank and Connor did the same, looking up at each other to confirm that they all were as ready as they were going to be. 

“No splitting up, don’t make em’ angry, and if things get hairy, we run. In one day we’ll be able to get real police here… No need for us to get ourselves killed just because we want information.”

“Are you here to see Valentine?” 

Gavin in an attempt to ready his gun dropped it into the snow. Hank held his hands up, leaving Connor to be the only one who had successfully readied his gun. 

Standing in the door was a beautiful Traci Android. She had cosmetically let her hair grow long and golden at her hips. She had used human makeup to paint her lips pink and her eyes golden. She did not seem worried about the gun in her face as she held open the glass door. 

“We’re preparing a party right now, but I am sure he’d still take you in without an appointment.” Her expression remained fair as she looked them over. “If you’ll follow me.” 

Connor lowered his gun, sliding it into his pocket. “We do need to speak with him. We have a lot of questions.” He gave Hank a confused look, and the old man responded by shrugging and shaking his head. Gavin kept his eyes locked on the Traci as he retrieved his gun, shaking off the wet snow with a grumble. 

“He is very busy. I’ll tell him you are here, and he will speak with you as soon as he is able.” She held open the door for them, her sheer white dress did not leave much to the imagination. Her body was covered in light scars and marks, but it did not take away from her beauty. As a cold gust of wind blew through them, Gavin gripped his arms to shiver, but the Traci remained smiling, not moving or flinching in the least. Hank’s ears were beginning to grow pink. The decision to walk into the surprisingly warm mall was unanimous. 

Gavin stomped out the light of his cigarette before the door closed behind them. 

  


\--

  


They passed a room that was loud with the sound of generators, and extension cords traveled along the walls and into some department stores that had crude lighting. Only one out of every five lights were on as they walked further into the mall. Slowly, two by two they saw Androids peeking out of department stores, walking together and many of them were holding hands. The stores looked abandoned, instead of closed. Each one still had the majority of their stock, just covered by a layer of dust. 

By now all of them could hear the soft talking coming from the main court, where the massive glass ceiling let in ample light. Hanging above a group of around 100 Androids was a television. It displayed the news as a reporter described the situation happening in Detroit at the moment. They could hear them explain that the talk between Markus and Warren had concluded, and she was on her way in a private jet back to the whitehouse to make her decision. They predicted she would make her decision public by five in the afternoon. 

“I’ll go tell him you are here. Please relax and enjoy yourselves. You’re more than welcome to celebrate with us.” The Traci smiled as she disappeared into the crowd. 

“Well… Android parties look pretty tame.” Gavin mumbled as he placed his thumb at his lip to bite down on his thumbnail. “There isn't even any music.” A pair of Androids made their way past him, and he stepped out of their way. His shoulder bumped against Connor’s. 

Gavin’s comment went ignored. Hank and Connor’s attention was focused squarely on a small group of humans. They had pushed couches together into a circle around a space heater, and were talking happily. Each one had a drink in hand. It took a silent look between Hank and Connor to realize this is where they should start questioning. Hank took out his notebook and went to join them. Connor could hear him introduce himself and shake hands with one man with red hair. 

Connor lightly tugged on Gavin’s sleeve, pulling him along through the crowd. Gavin looked down at Connor’s hand as they walked. They had taken a few steps before Gavin realized where they were going. A small surprised sound left him. He pulled away from Connor to also retrieve his notebook. 

“Really, Valentine is a wonderful man.” a woman in her late thirties told Hank, “He’s promised that after Androids are freed he will do what he can to make us legal.” There was a bubbling joy in her voice. The other humans all shared the same lucid grins. 

“Hello Ma’am.” Connor greeted as he took his place next to Hank. He politely complied when the woman reached out to shake his hand as well. “My name is Connor. I’m the-” He caught himself, “We’re investigating a murder case, and have some questions if you don’t mind.” 

“I’m Kelly. Hank here already told us, it’s horrible.” The woman balled a fist and pressed it daintily against her cheek. She tilted her head back, so her brown curls fell over the back of the couch like a rippling waterfall. Her green eyes looked Gavin up and down, expecting him to introduce himself as well, but he only soured his expression back at her. 

“And who is this?” She prompted. 

“This is Gavin. He’s in a bad mood, don’t mind him.” Hank answered for him. “I’m sorry to bother you, but what is this place?” 

Kelly smiled as a response. The other humans were only half listening, each of them again occupied by their conversations. The brunette woman set down her drink onto the floor to prepare her explanation. 

“Well… We have developed special relationships with an Android. And those feelings were returned. I have been with my Rebecca for three years now, and we wanted to be married, and to live together. Through the grapevine, Rebecca heard of mister Valentine. He holds private weddings here. Mostly though, these are weddings to be held between two Androids. He’s opened his heart to our situation too. We decided to stay, because I was terrified of Rebecca being taken away from me.” She pointed a slender finger around towards the majority, being Androids. “Most of the people here have stayed so they can exist together romantically. It’s safe here.” 

“That’s actually surprising.” Connor looked around at the mall. “This place isn’t really out of the way. You can see this building from the highway, how is it kept so safe?” 

Kelly suddenly frowned. “OH- I uh… I’m not sure, to tell you the truth.” She fidgeted with the hem of her dress and looked away. “All I know is that there are some couples here who have been living with Valentine for almost three years now.” 

“Deviants way back then?” Gavin mumbled. Kelly suddenly shushed him. 

“No, don’t say that.” She warned. “Androids here have taken offence to being called that. It’s best you call them free.” She looked between Gavin and Connor then, and her pink smile returned. She kept whatever made her smile to herself, however, because she was interrupted by an AX-400 who slipped her arms around her shoulders. She pressed a kiss to the side of her face. 

“Who are these people?” The android asked, giving them a dark look from behind Kelly. 

“Remember that murder we saw on the news a few days ago?” Kelly looked up at her. “The one with the man whose body got filled with bags? That gruesome one. These men are investigating it.” 

“Why are you here?” Rebecca asked, a sharp suspicious tone in her voice. “Are you here to report us?” 

“No-no… I promise on my life that’s not why we’re here.” Hank’s expression as he spoke was earnest. “I’m actually incredibly happy for you ladies. You’re not hurting anybody here. You’ll be able to live a normal life again soon.” He smiled, and Kelly returned the smile, but Rebecca did not. “Something that wasn’t reported by the news is that an android was also killed. We just want to ask Valentine some questions, if he knows anyone who might be involved.” 

“Why is an Android on the investigation?” Rebecca stood tall, her cold eyes pierced into Connor. “One who has his LED still intact and everything. What made you so special that they spared you?” She took a few menacing steps towards him. Her eyes squinted as she scanned him. “The Deviant hunter.” Her expression turned darker. “You were with Markus on the day that he started that camp in the plaza… now you’re working with the police again?” 

Connor took a step back, he shot Hank a scared look. Hank had a hand over his hip, his gun in the holster. 

“Rebecca, come sit down he’s not-”

“Please-” Connor held out his arm to place distance between himself and the approaching Android. “I’m not here to hurt you, I’m trying to help.” 

Rebecca suddenly stopped in her tracks, Gavin had reached out and grabbed tight onto her. She sent him a nasty snarl. His hand looked claw-like as it gripped tight around her thin forearm. 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” the scar on his nose became an angry zig-zag. “You go sit the fuck down. If you touch him I will break you down to scraps.” 

The fiery light in their eyes was doused by a massive figure casting a shadow over them. As Connor turned around, he gawked at the phrase, “Property of the US military.” that lined up with his nose. He looked up to the firmly set expression and focused eyes. 

Gavin stumbled backwards in horror. 

“What’s going on here, Rebecca?” a deep voice asked. The household android moved her mouth to speak, but it died behind her lips.

She turned back towards Kelly. “Nothing, Dionysus.” 

As the Giant turned back into the crowd of Androids who were now focused on them, Connor righted his posture, his arms loose at his sides. His eyes remained wide with surprise, and he took deep breaths to calm his pump regulator. He was taken out of his stupor by Hank wrapping an arm around him to pull him into a hug. “You okay, Connor?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Connor hugged him back, and let go. Rebecca had taken her place back on the couch, a protective arm around Kelly. Her legs were crossed, and her eyes continued to pin themselves to Connor. 

The Traci who had greeted them at the door returned, her gentle smile ever present. She put a hand on Gavin’s arm, and the human flinched and pulled away. She only looked concerned for a moment before she addressed them. 

“Valentine says that he will speak with you after President Warren’s announcement. Now, who is here to be married?” Her words drew a surprised choke from Hank. 

“What- No! No, we just need to talk to him.” He braced himself against the couch as if the surprise was a blow to the chest. “Nothing cutesy’s going on here.” 

The Traci frowned, turning her glance downward. “That’s too bad.” She said through pouting lips. “Should you change your mind, just let Valentine know.” With a swish of her dress, she left them. All three looked mentally exhausted by all of the recent surprises. 

Another Android approached Connor, her black hair brushed out and laying over her ears. She reached out a hand, which paled white up to her elbow. Connor looked at her in question, but was met with eyes that hid no signs of aggression. Gavin despite this took his place behind Connor, to back him up if something went wrong. Connor let his white endo skin be exposed as he reached out for the Android. Their wrists attached magnetically, and he closed his eyes. 

The two stood quietly. Gavin was about to shake Connor to consciousness when the Android opened her eyes, and Connor did the same. They smiled at each other, Connor looking almost worn out by what he had seen. Without a word the Android left them. 

“What did she do?” Gavin asked, stepping in front of Connor. He looked him over, and reached down to grab Connor’s arm. He watched as his skin returned to it’s regular tone. He ran his thumb over Connor’s wrist before looking up at him. 

“She shared with me what it was like when she first kissed her husband.” Connor admitted, his glance turned down shyly. “She’s sharing her happiest memories with everyone… I also saw every memory of the Androids she had connected with today.” He paused, watching Gavin’s expression as it became serious. The detective slid his grip to hold onto Connor’s forearm, and Connor limply held back. “... I wish I could show you.” Connor said quietly, letting go of Gavin who couldn’t hold back a dejected sigh. 

The two looked over at Hank, who had accepted a drink from the group of humans and was sitting with them, looking relaxed. Kelly laughed along with a joke he was making, and even Rebecca let down her guarded posture. This left Gavin and Connor standing by themselves. 

“I think he’s going to be okay with them.” Connor said, looking down at Gavin. They both looked towards the screen. The screen went bright as it declared that there was incoming breaking news. 

“Protesters are gathering outside of the whitehouse as we prepare to hear President Warren’s decision regarding Android rights and freedom. They are demanding that Androids be exterminated and never come back. Elijah Kamski has made the comment that “Cyberlife will not be deterred by criticism, and that Androids will not be going away any time soon.” Among the protestors are the heads of many Anti-Android organizations. M.A.A.C, and the H.W.A have both made speeches and declarations of their own.”

The mall erupted into a chorus of appalled reactions. Through the booming voices, Connor could hear Gavin asking him to follow. He took Connor’s hand and pulled him forward towards the front of the crowd. Here they could continue to hear the screen’s speakers clearly. 

Suddenly the newscaster shrieked in surprise as red paint was thrown at her by a protester. Droplets were stuck on the camera’s screen as well. 

“No More Androids! No More Androids! Burn Them All! Burn Them All!” A crowd of college students screamed as they passed in front of the camera. 

“Oh my god…” Gavin grumbled. He held tighter onto Connor’s hand. “Everything’s going to be okay, Con.” He turned towards his Android. Connor’s eyes were fixed on the screen, his eyes shining over with tears. He also gripped tight onto Gavin’s hand. 

Gavin sighed and with his free hand took out his carton of Cigarettes. He stuck one in his mouth, and as he watched the screen, he flicked his lighter to life. 

“We-...” The disturbed newscaster made their best effort to look dignified. “We are switching to Camera two, we just got a report that President Warren is about to speak to America.” 

From a safe distance away from the protestors, and surrounded by people with microphones and cameras, stood Warren. Her expression was unreadable, and her guards looked ready to kill. She made direct eye contact with the camera, parting her lips to speak.

“These last few weeks-” She started. The mall went silent. America went silent. “I have been talking with my advisors, and with citizens, and with Markus of the Android revolution. I read my bible, and I have read my history books. This decision is the biggest decision I have ever made in my time as your President. I made this decision with your safety and wellbeing in mind, and I know many of you will be unhappy. Many of you will be afraid for what is to come next. If we are to come together as Americans, we must make peace with the decision I am about to announce.” She finally looked away from the camera to flip over the sheet of paper in front of her. Her intense stare returned, but not after a deep breath.

Gavin looked over at Connor, his eyebrows furrowed. Connor had a ripe tear on his cheek, that rolled down to his chin, and down his throat. In the pause, Gavin reached over and wiped the tear away. Connor didn’t move. 

“I have decided.” Warren’s voice cracked. “That Androids have hearts, minds, and souls. In my America, Androids will be given freedom and civil rights.” 

The mall erupted. The sound of cheers boomed so loud that the glass ceiling quiverd and the ground vibrated. Gavin smiled. He took a deep breath from his cigarette, then blew it out as he turned. 

“Congratulations you plastic pri-” 

He was cut off by lips pressing against his. 

  


  



	9. Separated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Something crazy happened that had me down in the dumps for a week, but I have everything planned out to finish this story. :) Please enjoy reading, and remember to comment. <3 Thank you!.

With every breath that came, Gavin felt he was closer and closer to passing out. His eyes were bleary, his heart pounded so hard in his chest he couldn’t hear the screams or cheers. He tried desperately to focus on the crowd, stupidly pushing his way past groups of people. He could feel blood running down his chin. He thought that he screamed out his name, but he couldn’t know if the sound ever made it past his lips. He could taste that metallic blood though, and he grimaced. 

Finally he made it out of the crowd, and he breathed deeply from his mouth. He swiveled, almost falling over as he scanned and hoped he would catch a glimpse of him. He caught the hulking figure of Dionisis disappearing into the dark cavern that led deeper into the mall. His ears cleared, and the sound of the wailing hit him so hard he stumbled. He tried to regain his balance, and place his feet moving in the direction of the daunting unlit part of the building. A voice in the back of his head, maybe his shoulder angel, told him he had a concussion. He’d had enough in his life to know what it felt like. For Connor’s sake, he couldn’t pass out. He had to stay conscious. 

He was jerked back so hard his brain rattled in his bruised skull. Before he knew what was happening, there was a painful tension in the back of his neck, and his eyes were pointed at the glass ceiling. He could feel a groan of pain leave him, that he did not consciously make. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Hank’s meaty fingers tightened around the hair on the back of Gavin’s scalp, pinning the woozy detective in his grip. Gavin’s fingers danced numbly over his gun in it’s holster. 

“Stop.” He pleaded, the P effectively blocked by his damaged nose, and coming out a pitiful B. “You didn’t see. Connor’s-” 

“You need to leave him alone, creep.” Hank barked. “I saw him trying to get away from you as fast as possible.” Gavin got a moment to attempt to pull away, but all he was successful at doing was ripping out some of his hair. “After you were trying to snog on him. You’re not going to treat him like a fucking Traci.” 

Gavin’s eyes flared in wild fear when he saw Hank ready his fist again. The knuckles were slightly red and speckled with blood from his first blow to Gavin’s face. His fingers finally found their way around his pistol. He ripped it from it’s holster and pointed it at Hank’s face. From over the weapon, he saw Hank’s expression go from fury to shock, and he dropped Gavin. The detective took this moment to get as much space between them as possible. 

“He kissed me first, Hank!” Gavin could see that the Lieutenant didn’t believe him. “But that’s not the point. He wasn’t running away from me, he was after something he saw. We both saw it.” He tried to wipe blood away from his mouth with his shoulder, keeping the gun trained on Hank as he walked backwards away from him. “I’m going after him.” 

He didn’t wait for a response, he turned on his heel and gained after Dionisis, who had vanished into the dark. 

  


  


\---

  


Connor’s LED glowed a bright red, causing the glass shop windows to all reflect back the same eerie color. He walked cautiously, using every sensation as a tool to try and find where his target had gone. As he stepped up to the glass doors that lead out of the mall, he could see his frustrated expression reflected back at him. This was a Dead end. He'd have to search every store.

As he discussed with himself the best course of action, a separate thought entered his mind. He became distracted by his reflection, how it was bathed in the red light. He slowly brought his hand up, and hesitated with his palm facing towards his temple. He closed his eyes, and covered the light. Upon opening them again, he couldn't see himself in the reflection. He grit his teeth, suddenly hit by a powerful negative thought, and turned back into the mall. He didn't have time to think about that right now.

He disregarded stealth, his rubber soles echoing in the darkness. He ducked into a room that seemed completely gutted. Empty racks once displayed backpacks and trendy shoes for grade school children. A bin still was full of cheap stuffed animals. As he looked around, he took in a deep breath, and analyzed it. He looked down at the floor, his LED glowing yellow, then he nodded, and it rotated, and shifted to blue. His theory was satisfied, and his determination returned full swing. There were traces of Red Ice in the air. There was something suspicious happening here that they weren't sharing.

Connor slid his fingers along the front counter, and looked down at them. Nothing but dust, no stimulants here. He rounded the counter, and pulled open the cash register. Empty, aside from a halfway melted and mouse eaten butterscotch candy. He closed the register's cabinet and wiped his fingers on his pants, turning his gaze at the store across the way on the other side of the hall. It had been an asian import store. There were still a few dragon statues and cheap fans visible from the glass window. There was nothing else here, Connor decided. He should move on. His target had to be here somewhere.

The gun's barrel clattered quietly against a button on Connor's jacket as he lowered it, still firmly grasped, and finger on the trigger. He walked steadily out from the children's clothing store, and into the hall, looking up and down as if it were a dangerous highway. His light flickered, again, distracting him with its color. He looked down at his feet, where a blue baseball cap with a smiling tiger cartoon on the bill sat covered in dust and forgotten. He rolled his eyes and picked it up, snapping off the price tag and pulling it over his head. The light was effectively hidden. He glared out from under the bill, his dark eyes casted over by a shadow.

Connor moved forward, every protocol running. Silent steps, hyper focus, auto-targeting. He could hear far away, a new uproar coming from the crowd in the main court. The sound was distant enough to almost sound like wind, not voices. Along with the sound, came a quiet rustling. This sound came from behind one of the statues, right in front of Connor. He ran a quick thermal scan, and found nothing alive. Nothing giving off heat, but there was an especially cold outline that Connor felt looked similar to a hand. If it were connected to a body, the body was hidden behind a moth eaten screen divider.

Coming closer to the screen, he could see traces of blue splattered against the flying cranes and ancient architecture. It only took a glance to know that this was thirium. Fresh. He pointed his gun, and with his free hand, pushed away the screen.

It's wheels creaked in a way that sounded like a pained animal. It was coupled by Connor taking a flinching step back.

There was a body. An Android, their skin completely white, their fingers and mouth blue with thirium. His skin looked deflated, cheeks slightly sunken and the ridge between the theirum pump and the rest of his plastic skeleton visible to the eye. The spot where a human would have sported a belly button had a wide pierce mark, where thirium had dripped out, but no longer ran. The Android had no malfunctions that should have killed it, aside from being drained of blood like slaughtered cattle.

Connor felt his skin light up with the essential lubricants and energy packed fluids to prepare him to run. His heart began to beat fast, and behind his eyes he saw hundreds of commands fly by. His memory flashed to Markus's group in the Hart Plaza. He remembered how Cupid had slipped a needle into his abdomen, into his thermal pump, to drain him of the overworked thirium. He grasped his stomach, and turned away. With his eyes closed tight, he isolated the new memory of the drained android. It took a moment, but he was able to send it through to Gavin's computer.

He opened his eyes, and adjusted the cap on his head as he left the import store. There was still no sign of the Android he and Gavin had seen in the court.

  


\--Before--

  


///He had seen him through a sprig of Gavin's hair that curled over his ear. Through the strands, far behind the crowd gathered in front of the screen, was a tall Android with a slim build. His back was to one of the glass walls, a leg propped up casually. He watched the crowd like a vulture, which by itself was not what alerted Connor. He did not need to zoom in to see that in this Android's hand was a pipe. A plume of red smoke drifted up towards the ceiling, and vanished into the darkness. Connor had pulled back from the kiss, eyes focused on trying to read what the Android's model was from here.

"Wow, Con... I-" Gavin's skin had turned warm under Connor's touch, but he didn't have time to let him finish. He turned him around, trying to give him an apologetic look before directing his attention to the Android. Gavin had a moment to see him before he turned and slinked back into the darkness.

"Oh shit..." Gavin breathed. He held tight onto Connor's hand. When Connor broke into a full sprint, Gavin was jerked forward. Connor's running force had pulled his hand away from Gavin's, leaving him behind in an effort to catch the mysterious Android.

What Connor didn’t know is that Hank had seen this, and misunderstood the situation. He had caught Gavin before he could follow, and cracked his fist against the middle of his face.///

  


\---now---

  


Gavin felt his phone vibrate again, and he pulled it out, the light straining his eyes. With his pistol ready, he looked down at the screen. <Your home computer has successfully received files from RK800 #313 248 317-51. Open File?> The image this time was of a bag of Red Ice laid out in a woman’s changing room. Connor was hot on the trail of something, and Gavin had to get to him quickly. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and looked up at the names of the stores he was approaching. Carlos Denim, Sports Depot, Anime Export. None of those sounded like women’s fashion stores. He had watched the behemoth unlock and enter a room that read, “Staff only.” Gavin had given the door knob a careful turn, but it was locked. It wasn’t long after that his phone had alerted him of Connor’s first discovery, the body. 

Now, he jogged into the mall, breathing heavily from his mouth. The bleeding had stopped, but it still sang with pain with every breath. He stopped, ducking behind a bench to read the next set of department stores. A shoe store, a bookstore, a video game store. His eyes were drawn to a department that had a very low sound coming from inside. A rotating, squeaking sound of machinery. His phone vibrated a third time. 

He checked the message, and this time, it was of a large bin full of empty thirium bags. He could not tell what store Connor was investigating this time. The image of the wire bin was too ambiguous to really determine. He swore softly to himself and looked back up at the home goods department. He should quickly look inside. He slipped his backpack off to pull out his camera, and in a crouched position, crept inside. 

He followed the noise all the way to the back, past discarded boxes of blenders and sheets, towards the display beds. They had looked untouched, except for one. 

This one had red stains all over the pillows and sheets, looking almost like a murder scene, but the way that the light reflected off the stains was not glossy like blood, it was matte, like a dust. He stood slowly, and snapped a picture of the bed before bringing his attention back to the sound, which was louder now that he was closer. 

A machine sat in the corner, rumbling to itself and bubbling. Gavin felt a soft chuckle leave him, and he snapped another picture. He had seen these before, they weren’t hard to identify. This was used to boil thirium and combine it with any assortment of chemicals to make Red Ice. He’d have to get Connor to draw fingerprints off of it after they were reunited. 

He slipped the Camera in his pocket, deciding his safest bet was to leave for now. This was the best evidence he could have hoped to gather. Connor would be happy with this discovery too. His chest ached with worry, wanting this to be over with as soon as possible. He wanted to talk to Connor. He wanted to make sure he was okay. 

The air was stagnant, and almost suffocating. Every department echoed back to him with every step he took. This felt eerily similar to nightmares where Gavin could run or walk as far or as fast as he wanted, but would never make it to where he was going. The only thing reminding him that this was not a nightmare was Connor’s clues. 

At the very edge of Gavin’s hearing, he picked up the sounds of sirens. His breathing hitched when he realized they were right outside of the building. Hank must have called them, now that Androids were free game to the Detroit police department once again. He couldn’t wait for their support, he needed to find Connor. If for no other reason then to make sure none of his colleagues caught and suspected him. 

Other beings in this dark hall must have heard the sirens too, because he could hear a conversation just a few stores away. He slowed his steps, and walked carefully, until he could pick up the words. 

“-lready outside. We are all dead!” A soft female voice asked, panicked. 

“Relax, my pet. Dio already took care of the problem. You and I will be perfectly safe. The plan has not been disrupted.” Replied a mellow voice, gritty and calm. 

“But all of the Androids in the food court, They’re all going to be caught.”

“That has already been taken care of. We have to go now.” 

Gavin’s phone vibrated against his leg, letting out a soft sound. He held his breath, but so did the figures in the darkness. He quickly dodged behind an advertisement board. 

“Who was that!?” The shrill female voice screamed. He could hear footsteps approaching him quickly. 

He drew his gun, and tried to make himself as small against the board as possible. A shadow passed in front of him. At eye level, Gavin saw the glint of a knife. Without warning, that shining silver blade slashed right above his head. He tumbled backwards, kicking out his legs wildly to try and catch any part of the attacker’s body. He did not land a single hit, but was able to get up on his feet. He grasped both hands tightly around the handle of his gun. 

Before he could come up with his next action, the figure lunged forward. Gavin was momentarily blinded by a puff of red smoke, and the twisting twirl of wires and cables. His chest lit up with icy pain. He felt his shoulder crunch against the wall as he tried to evade backwards. With one eye still pinched tight against the smoke, and one forced open, he was able to aim his pistol, and pull the trigger. 

He saw blue splatter the ground behind them. A hole had been made in the figure’s hip. There was not a beat missing from the attack. Through his cheek, he felt the blade scrape his teeth. His eyes flew open, and he wildly pulled the trigger again. 

The female voice screamed, and he heard something hit the ground. 

The figure, with blue blood pooling at their bare feet, slashed again at Gavin’s face, this time missing since Gavin fell to his knees. The Detective took in a deep gasp, and pointed his gun right at the center of his attacker. 

Blue splattered his face, and burned in the gash in his cheek. He cried out as the heavy body of the body attacking him fell against his back. The knife plunged into his calf, then was pulled back. He threw the Android away from him, and pulled himself away, dragging his body through the blue blood, staining his front. 

The woman, a human, was sitting with her fearful blue eyes turned towards Gavin in shock and horror. She got to her feet and bolted away. Gavin couldn’t follow. He made it onto his feet, where he pulled off his coat and pulled up his ruined shirt. The cut along his chest was minor. He slowly reached up to his cheek, and when the tip of his finger accidentally hit his tongue through his cheek, he wretched. 

The Android, with their wires splayed along the floor like long dreadlocked hair, twitched. He dragged himself a short ways before lifting his broken body slightly off the ground. He laughed, the sound hollow and piercing to Gavin’s ears. The figure suddenly froze, remaining trapped in it’s crawling position. 

Gavin looked numbly down the hall as lights approached them, the sounds of footsteps and the feedback from radios becoming a meaningless buzz. He blinked, and a hand grabbed him tight around his arm. He pulled back, until he realized the hand was keeping him from falling. 

“Gavin?” The concerned voice was familiar. “What the hell happened here?”

“Chen…” Gavin spat out blood, realizing only when it was too late that it splattered over officer Chen’s shoes. “Have you seen Connor?” He managed to ask, despite his face becoming inflamed. 

“Con-... Fuck.” Chen pulled Gavin so that she could support his weight. “No, we haven’t. Is he a threat?” 

“Don’t hurt him.” Gavin pleaded, closing his eyes to try and block out the pain. “Please…” He relaxed slightly when he heard Officer Chen speak into her radio, that the RK800 Android was not their target. He allowed her to pull him towards the wall, and sit him down. She again called on the radio, this time asking that emergency medical be prepared. 

“What happened here?” Hank’s voice joined Gavin’s booming headache. He grimaced and pressed his hand against the undamaged side of his face. The Lieutenant jogged to a panting stop in front of them. “Where’s Connor?” 

“Gavin doesn’t know.” Chen responded for him, looking over the damaged Android. “But we’ll keep our eyes open for him.” 

Gavin remembered suddenly, and tried to shift his body so he could pull his phone from his pocket. He unlocked it, and squinted painfully at the screen at the last image Connor had sent him. 

It was pitch black. 

  


  



	10. Meanwhile.

Markus was deafened by the sound of Simon and North screaming in his ears. He was only partially aware of the kiss that Simon left on his temple, but he was very aware of how tightly he was being held, to the point where his skin projection was glitching. He went limp as North took his head and pressed it to her chest. He was pulled down from his place on the windowsill.

“We did it Markus! We did it!” She screamed, nearly picking him up and jumping with excitement. Markus could hear in his head every Android he had a telepathic connection to screaming and cheering. He could hear some crying. He felt his senses return to his fingers after being set back down. He was so happy, but there was something in his self preservation protocol that was sending him a warning. Something didn’t feel right. He willed the television to switch off. Whatever Warren said next was just what they had discussed that morning. 

“Let's join Josh at the plaza.” Markus turned towards North and Simon, who’s smiles fell off of their faces. “We can continue to celebrate there.” 

“You.” Simon suddenly looked deeply troubled. He took Markus’s hand and held it tight. “Smile, Markus. We won. A-aren't you happy?” Markus met his eyes, and finally broke a small smile, but it was mostly for their sake.

“I’m happy. I’m still processing a lot. Also, we should be celebrating with our people.” He looked to North, who’s shoulders had fallen. She looked down, and feigned her own smile. 

“Yeah. I’ll go get the car. Meet you two down stairs.” She hurriedly brushed past them. Simon looked out the window with a click of his tongue. He let himself be gathered up in Markus’s arms, the rebel leader holding him tight. 

“Is it hard to believe?” Simon said quietly, gently rocking on his feet with Markus. “I swear that this is real.” 

“That’s not it… That’s not what’s bothering me. I can’t place what is though.” He lowered his head to press against Simon’s back. He just needed to stand here like this a little longer. 

“I just want to go back to the plaza.” 

“You’re an amazing leader, Markus. They’ll want to hear you speak to them.” 

Markus laughed. “Simon, I’m so tired of speeches. When can I stop talking?” He let go. “Let’s go downstairs.” 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I never posted this mini-chapter. This was meant to come after the kiss, to explain why I would take so long to post the next chapter. Oh well, this is what I was originally going to have in the note. (((I need to finish the outline for the second half of the story, and it's taking longer than I expected. Here's a mini check in on the rebel group for now. Regular chapter coming soon. <3 Stay safe.))) But, I am back now so disregard this. :)


	11. Confession

Painkillers go down easy with coffee. Gavin Reed brushed his thumb against the bandage on his cheek as he carefully went over his notes. His desk was a mess of tablets, and when he ran out of tablets, he had to turn to papers. Each one depicts either written out theories or evidence. His cold eyes absorb every word in front of him. His small garbage bin was overflowing with sheets of paper. At some point, Gavin had thrown his entire notebook away. Theories that lead nowhere, or didn’t have enough evidence. His snarl exposed his teeth as he took the tablet in his hands and dropped it harshly onto the table. It’s screen was black. 

“Reed?” Officer Wilson approached his desk slowly, watching his step to avoid angering the fuming lion sitting there. “ The Lieutenant is waiting for you. To question the girl.” 

Gavin gave a subtle nod, not looking up from his work. He gathered up a few of the more important sheets of papers into his arms, and looked over at his crutch leaning against his desk. It took him a second to decide carrying the papers was more important, and he left it behind. As he passed Wilson, the officer backed up and out of his path, flinching as if Gavin was going to hit him. It was a possibility. The detective had already shouted at the secretary with an uncharacteristic amount of venom that morning for handing him a disciplinary referral. He didn’t have time for that bullshit. 

Captain Fowler stood waiting for him outside of the interrogation room’s door, his posture unwavered by Gavin’s attempt to be intimidating. The detective was stopped by a wide hand on his shoulder as he reached out for the door handle.

“You shouldn’t be here.” Fowler told him bluntly. “I ordered you a minimum of three days home to rest.” 

Gavin glared at the door in front of him. He contemplated a few rude retorts, but none of those would get the man off his back. He reluctantly looked up at Fowler, his mouth hard and his hands clenched tight over the papers he was carrying. 

“I can still use my brain, Captain. I can do this.” 

“I’m not just talking about your injuries.” Fowler replied, his tone becoming softer. “ Your mind needs a rest too. I don’t know what it is about this case that has you so wound up and pissy, but you need to go home.” 

“Alright.” Gavin’s shoulders fell with a huff. “After this.” 

“Fine.” Fowler seemed satisfied with this. He looked at the door, then as he was turning away, he told Gavin;

“Tell Hank he’s ordered to go home too.” 

  


As soon as he opened the door, he was met with the sound of soft sniffles and whines. Through the one way glass, he could see the girl he had seen briefly in the mall. Her dirty hair was draped over her face, and her hands were in loose balls. She was restrained against the table, but Gavin guessed that she would not have been a threat even if she wasn't. 

The Lieutenant’s presence in the room was ghostly. His white hair was uncombed, his pale eyes staring unblinking through the glass. He wasn’t looking at the girl. He wasn’t looking at anything. His arms hung like bags of sand at his sides. 

“Has she said anything?” Gavin set down his stack of papers, the sudden shift in weight causing him to stumble on his bad leg. He braced himself against one of the padded leather chairs. “Anything about Connor?”

Hank didn’t give a response beyond a half hearted shrug. He lowered his head and like a blind man reached out for one of the chairs. When he found one, he pulled it close and fell into it. He ran a hand over his tired face. His eyes were red, but his cheeks were drained of color. 

“I’ll try talking to her.” Gavin told him, spreading out the sheets of paper to decide which one had the most pressing evidence.

“We can’t get her to talk about anything other than her boyfriend.” Hank mumbled with a loose wave of his hand. “The one that attacked you.” 

“I didn’t kill him.” Gavin unconsciously tightened his hand around his chosen sheet of paper. “That plastic asshole is being repaired right now. If I'm not the one assigned to his questioning I'm going to hurt someone. I can’t believe they wouldn’t let me talk to Rebecca.” Gavin’s tone was harsh. “She might have known something about Connor, and I couldn’t even ask her.” 

“With our luck, she wouldn’t.” Hank gave a heavy sigh, gesturing at the girl. “But fuck it. Maybe this girl will.”

Gavin gave him a hopeful look as he left to enter the interrogation room. 

  


-

  


When Gavin entered the room, the girl at the table didn’t move. This was normal, even with the current circumstances. This room even made Gavin feel uneasy with the sterile white walls and harsh light. As he made his way to the table, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He looked something like the losing dog in a dogfight, his confident strut broken down to a hobble. One of his eyes was blackened, due to Hank’s fists. In his incident report, he blamed the Android. His jacket was distended around his chest where there was still a thick layer of bandage, and his cheek was still gauzed up. With his tongue he could feel the back end of the sutures. This is the most damage he had ever taken in one job. Physically, that is. 

His heart and mind felt more broken and raw than any part of his body. 

“Hello.” Gavin turned his attention back to the girl. He set down his stack of papers, and sat down across from her. Her file sat out of her reach at the edge of the table. Gavin gave this a quick glance, noting that there was very little information on this woman. 

Her name was Egle Hoover, age 24, and she had been reported missing three years ago. She had been caught driving while high on one occasion, and that was the extent of her record. Her figure was naturally thin, but Gavin could tell that she hadn’t been eating right. Her hair and clothes, even now, still had the stink on red ice on them. Gavin was almost happy that his nose was still slightly swollen. 

“I am Detective Reed… I have some questions for you.” He looked at the window mirror and gestured towards it with a tilt of his head. “It sounds like you didn’t want to confess very much to the Lieutenant. You’re lucky that he’s having a bad day. You’re also lucky that i’m currently taking three different kinds of painkillers, so I’m not really in the mood to play bad cop.” He ran his finger over the first question on his sheet of paper. “But… It’s still a possibility if you really want to piss me off and see how loud I can yell.” 

“Get the fuck away from me.” The girl never looked up from the table, but she recognized him well enough. A dirty puddle of tears sat between her chained hands. “ You bastard. I’m not telling you anything.” 

Gavin regarded her for a moment. 

“What were you and your boyfriend doing in the mall that night?” Gavin dove right into the first question. He flipped to the last sheet in the stack, where he had printed a picture of the Android. His head was in once piece in this image, with short black hair instead of the long dreadlock-like wires that hung down past his shoulders out of his busted head. 

It was a unique model in a run of 3, the VC200s. Although licenced by Cyberlife, they had nothing to do with the designer that had worked with Elijah Kamski. They had been specially made for fashion designer Ugo Cruthers, however at some point he had them physically modified and reprogrammed to be high end escorts for celebrities. All three had gone missing the same month that Ugo had committed suicide due to typical celebrety controvercy and drug overdose. This one’s given name was Eros. 

“We weren’t doing anything.” The girl responded. Her shoulders tightened and made her look like a creature about to pounce. 

“So your boyfriend attacked me for no reason?” 

“You were the one creeping around. He was protecting me.” She finally looked up at him, her face ghastly enough to make Gavin jump. She had dark black mascara running down her cheeks. Her face was bright red and oily, which was most likely due to a red ice addiction. 

“Assaulting me isn’t the only trouble you two have found yourselves in. You are going to be investigated for every possible way that you are connected to the red ice plant that was inside the mall. You are also going to be investigated in regards to the multiple Android bodies found drained of all of their blue blood.” 

Gavin leaned in closer on his elbows to speak softly to her. 

“I bet my bruised ass that is where you and your boyfriend were getting your thirium. Welcome to the new America, baby. That’s murder.” 

The girl did not respond. She glared up at him, looking something like a cross between a zombie and the washed up ghost from the ring. Her bitter hatred was stony in her eyes. 

“Unless… You two didn’t do it. I’m going to guess you’d rather get 5 years for red ice possession than life for seven cases of manslaughter. Your boyfriend will be getting that plus however long they put him away for making my face a little less pretty.” 

He saw something shift in the girl’s posture. 

“But after that… After you are punished for your crimes. You two will be able to live a normal life together now thanks to our President. Neither of you will get that if you’re rotting in prison.” She didn’t budge in her resolve. Gavin’s thumb ran over his notes regarding the VC200’s modifications. A dark idea formed in his head. 

“ I can’t even imagine how much fun your boyfriend will have with his anatomically correct lower half in jail surrounded by deprived inmates. They’ll think that it’s fucking Christmas… That the warden was so nice as to buy them an Android they can all share.” 

“Stop!” The girl’s animalistic anger had completely dropped. She looked afraid, almost sick. “God, stop… I get it.” She sniffled, the tears staring back up in her eyes. “We… We didn’t do it. We just lived there.” 

Gavin nodded, lifting his pen, ready to write what he needed. 

“But Eros, he knew who it was.” She said, her voice wavering. Her whole body became heavy, slumping in her chair. Her face was once again hidden by tangled, dirty hair. “I just did what I was told. If I stayed with them, If I stayed quiet.” She grasped her hands uncomfortably. “I could stay with Eros. I could stay as high as I wanted for as long as I wanted, and Eros would never be taken away from me.” 

“Taken away from you?” Gavin prompted. “By who?” 

The girl shook her head. “I-...” Her voice was tiny, trembling. 

“Tell me.” Gavin was not able to hold back his impatience. Every fiber in him was on edge. “You tell me right now.” He threatened, his voice a dark growl. 

“Eros’ brother!” She spat out, flinching away from Gavin. “Valentine!” 

Gavin’s heart thudded so hard in his ears he had to strain to hear her.

“Where would he have taken Eros?” He pushed harder, standing now to lean in closer to the girl. She was acting as if Gavin had struck her, shaking in her seat and barely whispering her responses. 

“Valentine never told us where. He didn’t talk about it. He’d just sick Dionysis on them and we’d never see them again!” She gave a loud cry, “ We had nothing to do with what Valentine was doing to those people. Eros did everything he could to stay on Valentine’s good side so he wouldn’t hurt us.” 

Through the glass, Gavin heard the door open and close. He couldn’t tell if it was someone coming or going, but he was suddenly filled with anxiety. Either there were two sets of eyes watching this delicate conversation pan out, or Hank had left him alone. No matter the situation, he had to move on to his next questions. 

Gavin settled back down in his chair, and gave the girl some time to stop crying. Her hollow sobs made the room feel very full of sound. This made Gavin feel overstimulated, his head building up a nice little headache. At some point, Gavin had drifted into his own thoughts, his head hanging down and looking blankly at the wrinkled and torn papers on the table. 

The girl tired herself out eventually, and caught Gavin’s attention with her bloodshot gaze. Her defences had completely fallen, and she looked as ready as Gavin to get this over with. 

“Are you ready to continue?” He prompted, trying to bring himself out of his head. “There is more I need to know.” 

“Alright.” She nodded, playing with the thick cuffs around her wrists with thin fingers. “Ask what you need to. If you let me talk to Eros, he’ll talk too.” 

“Thank you.” Gavin gave her a polite smile, but it died quickly. “I need to ask about your red ice addiction next, mainly, why was the drug found in Eros’s system? It nearly blinded me when he assaulted me.” 

She gave another sober nod, biting on her chapped lips and looking at the wall. 

“When an Android takes red ice into their lungs, it doesn’t do the same thing it does for humans, but it does something. It breaks parts of the Android’s insides slowly, by corroding them. Eros said it was like voices in his head finally stopped. He said-” She gave Gavin a serious look. “He believed that it made him more human. Valentine was the one that did it first. Everyone in his inner circle smokes it. For the most part though, he sold it to humans.”

“What you're telling me is crazy.” Gavin opened his hands in a gesture of disbelief. “Was I right, that he’d been draining Androids for their thirium to make the Red Ice?” 

“I didn’t know he was doing that.” The girl admitted. “But I wont say no.” 

“Last question, then i’ll go.” Gavin paused. “Do you know where Valentine might have gone?” The response he received was the girl shaking her head slowly, her gaunt, red face looking remorseful. 

“Thank you ma’am.” He collected his papers and stood to leave. “You still have more work to do for us, but I’ll let Officer Chris take it from here. Thank you for cooperating.” 

She lowered her head, and laid it on the table silently. 

  


\---

  


Gavin exited the interrogation room, his heart sinking. He learned so much, but not what he wanted to know. He wanted to know where Connor had gone. He didn’t even know if his Android was alive. 

The image of Connor hanging upside down in a warehouse with his throat slit open crept into his mind like a toxic smoke. He quickly snubbed the thought and went to open the door to the interrogation office, to see if Hank had really ditched him halfway through the questioning. He didn’t get the chance to. 

The door slid open, and Gavin was met with a white collar and the blue band of an Android. He looked up at the tall figure. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and looked again. His stomach did a flip. 

“Con-?” 

“Excuse me.” The tall figure brushed past him. Gavin watched stupidly as the Android disappeared around the corner and up to Captain Fowler’s office. He felt icy, like he had somehow fallen asleep at the questioning table and was having a nightmare. 

“I know.” Hank’s voice snapped him out of his stupor. “It’s pretty fucked up.” 

The Lieutenant shut the door behind him and stood next to Gavin. If he looked bad an hour ago, he looked like the dead now. His eyes carried no light. 

“That’s RK900. He goes by ‘Miles’ though.” Hank ran a clammy hand over his face. “He’s the one who’s going to be trying to find Connor. I uh… I heard Fowler. We’re going to be off this case for the next few days.” 

Gavin felt like he’d been punched in the gut. “Where did that fucker come from?” He shot an accusing finger at Fowler’s door. The tall, stony facade of their Connor stood like a soldier listening to the captain’s orders. As Gavin and Hank walked slowly by, they couldn’t help but gawk. 

“I have no idea.” Hank replied. He brought Gavin’s attention to the front desk. “But look… Your favorite receptionist is back.” 

The Android who had worked sitting at the front desk before the Android revolution gave Gavin a polite smile and a wave. The Detective was feeling more and more like he was walking through a twisted version of hell. This didn’t feel right. 

“So… They wanted to come back?” Gavin pushed open the front door with a shaky hand. “Back to where they had been enslaved?” 

“Work’s work.” Hank shrugged. “Sometimes it’s comforting to return to what you know. You saw how badly Connor wanted to help us with this case.” Hank stopped short at the curb, sticking his hands deep in his pockets. “Poor kid couldn’t sit still. I… I wish I would have told him no.” Gavin watched the grown man crumble. His shoulders shook with hidden sobs, a painful smile spread on his lips. “I’m truly an idiot. Just a dumb fucker who can’t protect anyone.” 

Gavin placed a heavy hand on Hank’s shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. 

“Get some sleep tonight.” He said quietly. “Don’t make him comfort you when he gets back. He’s going to need his dad to be strong for him.” 

Hank looked ashamed for a moment. He looked down at his shoes in the snow. 

“You’re a good man, Gavin.” Hank stood tall. “When he comes back, he’s going to need his partner too.” 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter took so long to write! I might be editing the ending, but here's the next chapter. <3 Thanks for reading, and remember to give Kudos and to Comment. <3 Btw- Yes that's 'Nines' I like to call him "Miles."


	12. Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took so long. I promise that I will finish this story though! :) Remember to comment and give kudos if you like it!

Gavin’s shoes made a hollow sound as he stepped out of the taxi. The air was freezing cold, so cold that it wouldn’t even snow. The streetlights were stark against the dark sky. He found himself blankly staring into the night, hoping to see at least one star, but light pollution and dark clouds hid every glitter of hope from him. The cold crept into the material of his thick jeans, and into the wound on the back of his leg. It almost burned, reminding him to move along. He readied his crutch and with broken dignity, hobbled forward towards his apartment building. A trapper keeper under his arm held crumpled, useless papers. He felt tired. 

He worked his way up the stairs, and was momentarily distracted by a dark shadow crossing his path. He tried to focus on it, but it had disappeared down the corridor that Gavin had to go down to get to his room. He looked around the corner, and saw someone waiting at his door. 

“Hello?” Gavin called out, cursing himself for not having his pistol handy. 

The figure pulled down their dark hood, and he was met with a practiced calm smile, and a blinking LED. Their hooded eyes sent him a pleasant look. By the artificial yellow light, his skin glittered slightly. 

“Hello handsome. Looking for company?” 

Gavin’s mind did a full reset before he processed what the android was offering. He could feel his ears prickle and burn and his face heat up. 

“What? No- No, sorry man. Not looking for that kind of service at the moment.” He pulled his keycard out of his pocket and tried his best to avoid eye contact. “Goodnight.” 

He hissed when he felt a hand slide up his arm, and his peripheral vision was filled by that calm expression. 

“I remember you.” The android said cooly. “You used to rent Tracis’ at the Eden club. You might have even rented me once or twice.” He kept his smoky expression focused on the side of Gavin’s face. The detective struggled to slide his keycard through the door. He was fighting every urge to run away. 

“15 dollars and i’m all yours.” The Android lent in, and brushed his lips against the cusp of Gavin’s ear. Gavin flinched. The expression on his face was not embarrassment, it was pain. “Let me help you fall asleep.”

“I suggest you leave. What you are doing now falls under prostitution laws, and I can and will arrest you if you do not move along.” A hollow voice suddenly interrupted them. Before Gavin could even turn his tired head to see who was talking, the Traci had vanished. 

He knew better than to be fooled twice. The square, stoic face was only a perversion. A bad copy of Connor. 

“Officer Miles.” Gavin leaned against his front door as he greeted the tall Android. He just wanted to go to bed. “What the fuck do you want?” 

RK900 gave a slow, deliberate blink. Without moving a synthetic muscle in his face, Gavin knew the newbie was judging him. He regarded him for a moment before responding. 

“I’m sorry for disturbing you tonight, Detective Reed. I have been assigned with the task of locating  RK800 #313 248 317-51 or as he is known in his missing person’s file, Connor Anderson.” The way that the Android said his name sounded like a foreign language. “I understand you are to be on medical leave for an undetermined amount of time, however, you have a vital key to my search.”

“Vital key?” Gavin grimaced and slid his hand in his jeans pocket for the carton of cigarettes he kept there. “I have no idea where he is. The interrogation didn’t give me any new clues.” If he was going to be out here shooting the shit with a toaster, he might as well melt away some of his cravings. The Android did not miss a beat between the lighting of the cigarette and the space between them being filled with the heavily scented smoke. 

“You have messaged him, correct?” Miles asked. Gavin was growing frustrated, 

“I texted and called, yeah.” He snapped. “They’re going through, but he’s not responding. That’s the only way I know he’s alive.” 

“May I see your computer?” 

Gavin bit hard on the filter of his cigarette, causing the ashes on the tip to litter his coat. “So you want inside my house?... Fuck, this might as well become my extended office plus a cat.” On the outside, he put up the facade of an exhausted, frustrated detective. On the inside, the part of him that was worried for Connor’s safety, would have done anything to have him back. Sleep could wait if Miles had even the most obscure lead. He dutifully turned and opened the door to his apartment. 

As he hobbled inside, leaning his crutch against the kitchen island, he gestured towards his laptop open on the coffee table. Miles spared no polite efforts to remove his shoes or ask to be let inside. He lifted the laptop as if it belonged to the police force and began clicking his way through it. Fenway sat up, and mewed in confusion from the spot on the windowsill. 

“What are you doing?” Gavin braced himself on the back of the couch. 

“ Connor attached a part of himself to your phone in order to share images from his memory to it on a whim. Your phone, and by extension your laptop, is connected to Connor’s memory centers. I can reach out to him if he is still active.” The Android typed and scrolled with robotic precision. The kind that really scared Gavin. He watched quietly. 

“What this will do,” Miles continued explaining. “,is route all his thoughts and ocular cameras to your devices. This would under normal circumstances be rather upsetting and a violation of his privacy, but with his life being in jeopardy, this is the best option. I also have the theory that he has been brought somewhere that does not allow him to connect to any network. I hope you do not have any issue with me connecting him to your data plan. Any charges you receive will be waived by the Detroit police force.” 

Gavin at this point had sat down on his couch, his shoulders lowered and hands loose in his lap. He stared blankly at the screen in Miles’ hands, but could not find anything in his empty mind to contribute. The android had a solid plan and the ability to execute that plan so quickly it made Gavin’s head spin. It also planted a seed of doubt in his sore mind. 

He didn’t have long to feel bad for himself, when his phone rattled loudly against the coffee table. It didn't stop vibrating when he picked it up and looked with confusion as it received 10 messages all at the same time. They were all from Connor. 

“Wha-?” 

“Ah.” Miles sounded pleased, for once. “My theory was correct. These messages have been in limbo since he had been removed from any network. I can review these messages now, if you will hand me your phone.” 

Gavin saw the hand reach towards him, but he jerked his phone towards his chest and stood, to evade the grabbing gesture. His blood ran cold under his skin. 

“No, I’ll look these over.” 

“Detective Reed.” Miles said without feeling. “You are on medical leave and should not be working. I will report your behavior if you do not hand me the phone.” 

“Fuck you, go ahead.” As he turned to escape into his bedroom, he stumbled, catching himself on the wall. His leg should have lit up with pain, but the adrenaline in his veins must have numbed it. “What are you going to do, assault me in my own house? These messages are on /my/ phone and he's /my/ b-” He stopped. The Android’s stony face broke into a small, knowing smile. “Partner. He’s my partner.” 

“I won’t assault you.” Miles responded, turning his attention back to the laptop. “Do as you wish.” 

Gavin didn’t mean to slam the door, but it felt good. He sat on the edge of his mattress and with shaky, cold fingers, opened the first message. 

His stomach lurched when he read it. “Error. Optical unit damaged. Please contact Cyberlife for repair rates.

This was the message that was meant to be attached to the dark image Gavin had received in the mall before being escorted to an ambulance. He suddenly felt a wave of shame wash over him, that while he was being treated for his injuries, Connor was being attacked. 

The bulk of the messages were similarly titled. Each one an error report or a damage inquiry. 

LED Offline. To connect your Android to the network, please reconnect LED. 

Error. Bio Component  #1995r Damaged. Please contact Cyberlife for repair rates. 

Error. Bio Component #7511p Damaged. Please contact Cyberlife for repair rates. 

Error. Bio Component  #4807 Damaged. Please contact Cyberlife for repair rates. 

Error. Bio Component #8456w Compromised. Please deactivate and contact Cyberlife for repair rates. 

Gavin numbly opened the final message. This one had an audio attachment. He hesitated with his thumb hovering over the play button, summoning every ounce of his courage. He felt like he was going to throw up, or die. 

He hit play. 

  


“Gavin… I’m sorry. I can’t tell you where I am. I wish I could give you more, But I’m not sure how much longer I’m going to remain active. I can’t shut down either.” Connor’s voice had a static rasp to it, the electric flutter losing it’s volume with every word. “Our theories have all been confirmed. It’s Valentine. If they hadn’t damaged me this case would have been over. We were so close... “ 

Gavin choked, trying to hold his breath and fight the beginning of pathetic tears to hear Connor’s fading voice through the phone. 

“I wish I could say I wasn’t scared. Take care of yourself Gavin, I don’t think I’m making it out of this.” There was an echoing clatter, something had fallen or had been thrown. “Tell Hank that I’m sorry. And…” Gavin pressed the phone to his ear, listening closely, his breath coming in hot, panicked breaths. He could hear steady, heavy footfalls in the distance behind Connor’s voice. 

“I love you.” 

\----

  


Connor, his eyes wide but capturing nothing but darkness, ran his hand over the ground, feeling the cool, damp earth under him. In front of him, he heard footsteps, and knew that this one one of the people holding him, but in his state could do nothing about it. He couldn’t stand, or fight back. Even if he opened his mouth wide and gave it everything, now he couldn’t even speak. Or scream. 

In the back of his mind, he could feel someone poking around. Someone opening files and sending messages, but he couldn’t do anything about them either. He could only faintly acknowledge them. He felt the entity in his mind send him a code, but he couldn’t open it. 

“The message was touching.” Valentine’s cold voice invaded Connor’s ears, blasting too loud in their damaged state. He flinched, holding his hands up into the darkness to shield his face. His damaged leg was giving a swift kick, sending a loud warning signal to his head. Almost as if his mind was making an effort to protect it’s sanity, the video image of Sumo barking at the side of his head played to drown out the warning. 

“I’m a little sad that your final words came before I broke you down. I’m so angry I would have loved to hear you beg me to stop.” 

Connor laid his hands on his lap. He thought, “This way, I’m dying with dignity.” 

<You’re not going to die.>

Connor placed a hand over the side of his head, feeling the rough, melted texture of his temple. He couldn’t believe it. 

Valentine didn’t suspect anything was wrong. He continued speaking down to the blind android. 

“Thirium is a very rare find on the market, but is sought after by those looking to make Red ice, and by those who need it to survive. Every Human and Android I killed and bled knew that when they joined with me, they had to follow my orders. In the beginning, It was hard to find help that valued their lives more than crossing me. A lot of people died.” 

“Then, there was a man who stole Thirium from me, to give to his dying girlfriend. She was an Android who, like you, was not very efficient and needed more thirium then the average android. He loved her more than he was afraid of me. This gave me an idea.” 

“A love cult. A love gang, I’ve heard both be thrown at me. But, that is the secret behind the marriage arrangements. If anyone comes to me, and wishes to keep their partner fed and warm and safe, I will gladly do so. In return, they have to obey my every order, and keep my business on the market afloat. If they fail, Their partner gets the luxury of dying first..” 

“And, I know that the villain’s monologue is usually their downfall, But I have a reason for telling you all of this.” 

Connor felt a thin hand slide across his cheek, and the smell of red ice was thick enough he could almost see the red smoke. 

“Let me into your head, give me all of the Detroit police department secrets, and I promise Gavin and Hank will be safe. I have eyes on them already.” 

Connor could suddenly see an image in the deepest part of his mind. Valentine shared with him an image of Gavin standing outside of his apartment. The image was so close to his face, that the Android who had taken this image must have been standing almost on the Detective’s feet. 

After Valentine pulled his hand away from Connor’s face, he suddenly felt the third party also pull out of his mind. 

“You have until Dionisis arrives to make your decision. It’s not just your life on the line.” 

Connor was left on the cold ground, unsure of where Valentine had gone. He reached out, and felt nothing but cement wall and wet earth once again. 

Who was that message from? 

He briefly considered praying. 

  


\---

  


  


Miles opened Gavin’s door, finding the Detective lying motionless on the bed, cradling the phone in his hands. 

“Tell Hank I’m sorry, and…” Played from the phone’s speaker. 

“Go away.” Gavin moaned, curling tighter as the phone softly played, 

“I love you.” 

“Detective Reed, I know where Connor is.” Miles gave him a robotic smile. “Do you want to come with me?” 


	13. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize deeply for how long this chapter took! I had lost it just before classes started, and only just this morning found it again!
> 
> There is only one chapter left after this one, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Thank you, enjoy, and remember to comment! <3<3<3

"We are going to have to be very careful." The large bodied Android swiveled his seat in the self-driving car to face the detective. Gavin Reed's body was reminiscent of crumpled paper, but his eyes burned with a cold determination. His hoodie was puffed around his chest, concealing both a bullet proof vest and bandages underneath. Despite the damage, he grinned. His sharp canines poking over his lips and the scar his nose twisting into a lightning bolt. 

  


"Oh, I am so fucking ready to tear those fuckers apart. End this." His usual pistol laid on the seat next to him, and now played third wheel to the shotgun that laid out on his lap. The weapon was checked and polished multiple times during the car ride, and his satchel was filled to the brim with ammunition. His badge glimmered in the moonlight at his hip. "I want to end this and get Connor back." 

  


"You won't be getting him back in one piece, Detective." Miles displayed a small blue screen in the palm of his hand. The light reflected in Gavin's eyes as he looked it over. It was a diagram of an Android, and the damaged pieces that Connor had reported were highlighted in red. "When we find him, we are going to have to handle him gently. I am sure stealth is the best course of action." Miles glanced at the shotgun held lovingly in Gavin's lap. "Otherwise we will be intercepted. That will cause more damage. He is already in critical condition." 

  


"We can play your way." Gavin sighed, clicking on and off the safety anxiously. "But I am not getting jumped again." The blue light shut off as Miles returned his hands to his lap. "How did you figure out where they are so quickly?" 

  


Miles smiled, the expression very cold. He tapped the side of his head over his LED. "Remember your friend by the door?" 

  


"Cut it out." Gavin spat, crossing his legs uncomfortably and turning towards the window. "That Traci was lying, by the way. I've never been to the Eden club." The Detective shrugged. "For uh... personal reasons. Only work." 

  


"Alright detective." Miles' smile dropped. "He was a spy, anyway. I'm almost certain that if you had let him into your apartment for..." He let his head roll back to mimic thinking hard for choice of words. "personal reasons; you would have been captured."

  


"What are you talking about?" Gavin's expression of concern reflected in the dark car window. "He works for Valentine?" 

  


"Exactly. When I attempted to hack into Connor's ocular cameras, they were both shut down. I expected this, but before I could back out an image was shared with him. I didn't have enough time to scan the code of the Android, but the image was of you, half an hour ago, outside of your door." When Gavin sent him a scared look, he nodded in understanding. "The Traci shared that image with Valentine. I'm glad I arrived in time to stop him." 

  


"That's creepy." Gavin shivered. "But how do you know where Connor is?" 

  


"Where do you think that Android fled to after I scared him away?" Miles's tone of voice took on a cryptic quality. Even Gavin who loved his job more than almost anything didn't get this excited about tracking down criminals. It was easy to tell that even on the plastic face that Miles was enjoying himself. 

  


"Okay, good job but don't get a hard-on." Gavin grimaced. "How close are we?" 

  


"We're almost there." Miles's calm smile returned. 

  


\-----

  


The self driving car rolled to a sharp stop in front of a huge brick building. The stone giant stood among hundreds of others, all with smashed windows and overgrown weeds peeking through the cement. Rusted pieces of factory equipment scattered like dry bones everywhere. As Gavin and Miles stepped out, the taxi zipped away, almost as if it were afraid of the carnage of architecture. 

  


"I didn't know these old factories still existed. I thought they had all been torn down and turned into residential areas." Gavin made sure the strap to his shotgun was secure, and ready along his back. He looked almost in awe of the ancient buildings. Trophies from Detroit's automotive birth and subsequent death. The graffiti here was weathered by rain and wind, and even the tarp tents and cardboard houses looked like past relics. 

  


"The Android went deep into the factory. The service cuts off inside but I know where he went." Miles comfortably slid Gavin's pistol into his coat pocket. "Let's hurry." 

  


The two crept into the shadows, and through the doors that had been rusted open years ago. The moment Gavin stepped into the building he was overwhelmed by the thick, chemical smell of therium. It caused him to close his eyes against the fumes, to try and get the sting out of his eyes. Miles carried on unwavered, ducking behind a rotted desk. Gavin crouched next to him, his bad leg caused his balance to falter, his shoulder hitting hard against the desk. 

  


"Fuck." Gavin whispered. "Do you hear something?" He looked close at Miles' serious expression. All the human could hear was the sad moan of the old building. Chains swung slowly, squeaking, and mice chittered and scattered. 

  


"Not hear, Feel." Miles peeked over the desk, looking into the huge factory. "Something big is coming." 

  


Gavin didn't have time to ask more questions. Under his knees he could feel the stone ground vibrate. The feeling reminded him of trains passing through the Amtrack station, but the vibrations weren't constant. They came like a heartbeat, thump...thump...thump. 

  


The feeling became audible as a huge figure stepped into the dim moon light pouring in through a broken window. In his hands, was a tiny body of a child android. It's skin had been removed, making the body look more like a doll than a being. Gavin watched in strained horror as the huge military android threw the body into the darkness, and turned to leave. The body did not land on the stone ground. Instead Gavin and Miles heard a clatter. 

  


They gave the beast a solid amount of time to leave before they moved. Gavin clicked on his flashlight, and Miles simply raised his hand, the light from the screen in his palm sufficient to light the room. The two rose and stepped further into the building, looking for where the giant had discarded the body. 

  


The huge pile was alien to Gavin, and it took him a moment to realize what he was looking at. When the image of a pile of dead bodies finally made sense to him, he reeled back. He brought his hand to his mouth and winced. Miles gave a disgusted sigh, also pausing to take in the sight. 

  


The pile of bodies was tall enough to block light coming from the high windows. The bodies ranged from typical household androids to what looked like half of a football team of sports-made androids. The tiny body of the child had landed on it's side. Sickeningly, the body looked as if it were sleeping, it's arm under its head and the hand curled against its chest. Gavin had to eventually look away. 

  


"They have all been drained." Miles noticed. He knelt down to the outstretched arm of a woman that laid on the cold stone ground. He touched her wrist, and looked deep in throught. "The damage is... fatal... All of these bodies suffered fatal blows to their thirium pumps." 

  


"Those bastards." Gavin moaned. The chemical smell was making him nauseous. "This is what they were doing in the mall too." 

  


Miles stood and faced Gavin. The two silently carried on, crouching to slip into the metal frame of the machinery. Above their heads was the long dead forge where car parts had been crafted. Rusted nuts and bolts stabbed into their shoes as they crept. Gavin scanned the darkness around them, and often checked Miles' expression to see if there was anything he was missing that the Android had picked up. The Android's eyes also focused hard into the darkness. 

  


As they went on, the bubbling sound of boiling liquid drowned out the sounds of the old building. The air was hot and humid. The smell of thirium only grew stronger and thicker, until Gavin was forced to stop to try and gulp enough breath through the sleeve of his hoodie. Miles stopped just short of him, watching the smoke drift along the ceiling. 

  


"Detective." Miles pointed. "Do you see that? They're processing the thirium in that room over there. My guess is they're using the forges." He waited patiently for Gavin to regain his composure. His eyes were bloodshot and his face had grown sickly pale. 

  


"Not that way." Gavin responded. His voice was raspy and rugged from the chemicals entering his lungs. The sandpaper quality did not stop him from giving orders, despite how painful it was becoming. "I don't think they're keeping the Androids there. Let's keep going." 

  


Before they could continue, voices reached them. They pulled back into the shadows under the machinery, watching like ghosts. 

  


"Eros and Egle?... Those idiots." The cool voice was punctuated by the crackle of a smoking pipe. "They know that if they spill anything about this operation I'll have to finish them. What am I to do with the human girl? Since being evicted from our mall, I lost all my connections to the underground market. I was making a lot of money from getting rid of those human females." 

  


"I'm sure you'll figure something out." Responded a familiar voice. "You're very strong and intelligent, Valentine." 

  


Through the iron bars and pipes, Gavin watched the Traci from his apartment walk in time with Valentine. The Traci wrapped both his arms around Valentine's thin elongated torso. As they passed by, Gavin adjusted his shotgun to rest in his hands. The soles to his boots scratched against the dirty floor as he slowly crept forward. 

  


He was caught by the loop of his hoodie, and jerked back. 

  


"Not now." Miles whispered. "Put that away." 

  


Gavin shoved him away, but heeded his warning. His finger still played over the trigger as he glared at the expensive shoes of the druglord. 

  


"Do we know where the police android went?" Valentine asked, his voice unkind. He stopped, and even from the view of just their feet Gavin could easily read the power dynamic between the two. 

  


"Ah- No, Valentine." The Traci backed away slowly. "I'll get right on it." 

  


"Make another mistake like this and i'll drain you." Valentine said without an ounce of jest. The Traci seemed relieved to run away from him. "I'll string you up right alongside the detective downstairs." 

  


This time, Miles' grip missed Gavin completely. He ripped the shotgun's strap off of his torso and all but rolled out of under the machine. 

  


Valentine's reaction was slow, giving Gavin enough time to send a kick to his knee. Both android and human recoiled, Gavin grit his teeth as he landed on his bad leg. He felt the stitches pop open as he fell back. The Android only barely kept his balance. His glass pipe landed on the ground and shattered. Gavin swung the stock of the shotgun, striking the Android across the face. He slid behind him, jamming the weapon under his chin to hold him still. Miles was close behind him. He held the pistol against the plastic skin on Valentine's forehead. 

  


"Hello Valentine." Miles greeted cooly. Valentine lunged forward, but was wretched back by the force of Gavin's shotgun against his throat. He settled with glaring at the plastic Detective in front of him. His red eyes were deadly. 

  


"You have something of mine, you fucking e-cig." Gavin forced out. His lungs were beyond shredded by the pluming chemical residue in the air, but it only served to make him more threatening. "You give him back or I'll pop your head off." 

  


Suddenly Miles dropped his gun. His eyes widened, and the thundering train noise returned. 

  


"Dionisus! Help!" Valentine pulled away from Gavin and dove behind the monstrous form of the Military Android. The huge beast charged from the shadows, not giving Miles enough time to dodge. 

  


The crunch of plastic against plastic filled Gavin's ears. The thirium spray hit his face with a force that stung, and rolled down his cheeks to stain his coat. 

  


"Miles!" Gavin readied his shotgun. Dio's glowing eyes targeted him, and Miles' body collapsed onto the stone ground. Before Gavin could process that the large figure was now barreling towards him, he reacted. Before falling back on his ass he unloaded two slugs into the beast. The sparks and smell of melted plastic were enough to arouse him out of his surprise and get him back to his feet. 

  


The hulking android only staggered. His hand swept his stomach, where one of the slugs had sprayed over his thirium pump. The organ was now melted and twisted, pouring blue blood over his feet. As Dio glanced as his hand, he clenched his fist. The squelch made Gavin grimace. Dio’s body let out a loud, inhuman roar, the sound of squeaking metal and pure weight began to bound towards Gavin. The detective dove for the meal machinery, landing on his stomach and crawling in a desperate attempt to get away. His elbows ripped open under the stones and loose metal. He felt resistance on his back, and yelped in fear. With a shuttering breath he looked back, sure that Dio had grabbed the back of his hoodie. Instead, it was the strap to his shotgun that had been caught on a low hanging wire. He pulled, but it was stuck. Dio’s huge body could not crawl after Gavin, but his arms were long enough that when he reached after him, Gavin felt his hand bounce off one of his boots. One more reach and Dio would tear Gavin’s leg clean off. 

His arm screamed in pain as he reached back to his pocket, and retrieved a knife. With a swift movement, he cut the gun free and pulled himself further underneath. Finally safely away from Dio’s grabbing hands, he gasped for air, only finding that it stung him deep in his lungs. His vision was growing more and more faded. 

He couldn’t see much from this point, but he could see Mile’s blood stained shoes. The fact that the android had gotten back on his feet after a full blow from Dio was remarkable. Less optimistic was the pair running after him. Valentine was closing in quickly on Miles. Gavin spotted Mile’s dropped gun, and pulled himself forward. Dio was not stupid, he knew that Gavin was moving and closed his escape. Gavin’s sweat pouring down his arms stung the wounds on his elbows, and his mind raced for an escape. 

He could feel the side of his hoodie growing warm and wet, and was reminded of the popped stitches. He was sure that dust and dirt was getting inside his tender wound, but he had to move, he had to get to Miles before Valentine did. 

His bad leg was useless in pulling him forward. He let out an intense growl of pain as he ripped himself forward, his fingernails cracking and scraping along the ground as he dragged himself forward. Dio swiped, and caught Gavin by the arm, dragging his mangled body hard enough that the cement ground ripped through the side of his jeans. As Dio pulled him, Gavin reached out for the discarded pistol. He gripped it hard, a toothy smile twisting his features.

Gavin felt the disk of his shoulder rip from place as Dio hoisted him up by his arm. The tendons and muscle popped audibly appart. Gavin screamed, gripping hard on the pistol in his hand. He had only a moment to aim, his stomach flipped as he was suddenly being thrown down, and he pulled the trigger. 

Dio slammed Gavin hard onto the ground, his head bounced on the cement. His huge body hesitated over him. One more strike, and Gavin was finished. Gavin closed his eyes against the pain, waiting with held breath for the final blow. Instead, he heard Dio’s body collapse. 

Gavin pulled himself up on one elbow, and witnessed the hole right through the monster’s eye socket. He didn’t have time to relax, as the sound of a body being thrown against the wall pulled him back. 

Miles had Valentine pinned, but Valentine’s grin was unwavering. From his chest stuck a long knife. Miles must have been aiming for his throat but missed. The druglord in one swift movement pulled the knife from his chest, and held it high. Gavin fell onto his back as he aimed, and pulled the trigger.

As Valentine plunged the knife into Mile’s shoulder, his smile was erased. His eyes that once had an evil glow, remained neutral and dead. Miles held the body for a moment, then let it drop on the ground. He ripped the knife from his shoulder and let the dripping weapon slide from his grip. He stood motionless, like a statue. 

“Miles?” Gavin groaned out, taking shuddering breaths. “Fuck…” He closed his eyes, focusing squarely on staying conscious. 

“Detective?” There was urgency in Mile’s voice. Gavin felt cold hands touch his arm. “I don’t have any medical equipment.” 

“Yeah fucker, I know.” Gavin retorted. He needed to get back on his feet. He pushed Miles back as he attempted to put weight on his torn shoulder. This was a mistake. He let out a painful cry. Without warning, he was suddenly being pulled up. He leaned on Miles pitifully, unable to hold weight on his bad leg. 

He opened his eyes again, and really took in the carnage around them. Blue and red splattered the walls and the ground. It was almost incredible. 

Gavin allowed himself to be held still by the android for a few moments, until he was able to support himself back on his own two feet. It didn’t seem like there were any other Androids in the factory at this moment. That was a blessing. Gavin looked Miles up and down, noticing that there wasn’t even the slightest tilt in his posture. He stood as straight as ever as if he was fresh off the assembly line. All that alluded to his damage was mussed hair and the blood dripping from his arm. 

“...I wish I was built like you.” Gavin said humorlessly, beginning the painful walk forward. He had to move slowly. “This isn’t a very heroic swagger.” 

Miles with his arms folded neatly behind his back followed. He knew better than to offer to help Gavin walk. “Im sure Connor will think otherwise.” 

This comment made Gavin’s chest feel warm. Suddenly, the realization that Connor was going to be alright filled him with an emotion he couldn’t name. His broken walk became faster. He needed to get to Connor. He needed to see him. He needed to tell him everything. 

\---

The basement was not hard to find. A single flight of stairs lead them to the dark, cold underground. The walls were littered with Androids chained tight and being bled like cattle. Miles got to work efficiently releasing each person, laying them carefully on the ground and telling them help was coming. Gavin’s red eyes scanned the wall, looking for Connor. There was no sign of him here. He gagged, the smell and sights coupled with the nauseating pain all begged him to sit and wait for help.

“Miles he’s not here…” Gavin called, watching the robot detective carefully set the last body against the wall, checking their vitals before addressing him. “Where the fuck is he?” 

Miles stood, and wiped his cheek. He was now absolutely drenched in blue blood. He looked monstrous. His cold eyes scanned the walls, now barron aside from chains. There were no doors or openings. This did not add up. 

“Connor!” Gavin’s chest clenched. His eyes pricked with frustrated tears. “Connor!” He fell to his knees finally, giving in to the fear and desperation. He was confused, tired, but mostly afraid. In the deepest part of his mind he cried out for Connor. The memories of his gentle smile and careful touch was needed now more than ever. He wanted Connor to be right here, in his arms, so that he could comfort him in return. He’d brush the dark locks of hair from his face, kiss his perfect hands, promise him everything. He didn’t realize he was crying until his salty tears burned the scrapes on his face. He tried to cry out in pain, but his voice was trapped in his raw throat. 

“Detective, look here.” Miles kicked over a box, and traced his finger over the square indent on the ground. “I hear something down there.” Gavin pulled himself to his feet, and joined Miles at his side. Together, they pulled hard on the edges of the square, and it came free. Below them was a long ladder down into darkness. 

“Connor?!” Gavin shouted down into the darkness. His voice was giving way to the chemical fumes. “Con-----” He tried again, but it didn’t come out. 

Electrical clicking. The shuffle of a figure moving. 

Gavin pulled his body over the edge, forgoing the latter and allowing himself to fall down the shaft. He landed on a hard surface, but was able to keep his balance. From the top, Miles illuminated the small opening. 

Connor sat slumped against the wall, his golden eyes pleading, afraid. Unseeing. With one hand he reached out into the darkness, and mouth moved to form Gavin’s name. 

Gavin fell to his knees at Connor’s side. He took his hand and held it tight. He pressed their entwined hands hard to his chest. His other arm laid useless at his side, so he was unable to cup Connor’s face. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed passionate kisses against his cheeks. 

“---’re---o---k.” He pulled from his throat. His tears again burned his cheeks, but he hardly felt it. His whole body felt light. He grasped onto Connor’s hand as if letting go would cause the android to slip from reality. If he let go, Connor would no longer be right in front of him. 

Gavin sobbed openly, seeing Connor’s mangled body. The pain on his face. Half of his skin had been damaged and warped, reflecting white and robotic. His LED was gone, leaving behind deep scars. He felt dizzy, and laid against the wall by Connor, close enough so that his tiny whispers could reach him. 

“---Never let you go---I’m here----I’ve got you---” 

  


  


  


Gavin’s consciousness slipped, finally having taken all the abuse he could handle. 

  


  


“-----Love----you-----.” 


End file.
